


Tea and Milk (even if it hurts sometimes)

by mantekook



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Idols, Light Angst, M/M, kiho, mucho fluff
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11916747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mantekook/pseuds/mantekook
Summary: No saben bien en que momento sucedió, pero hace tiempo que Kihyun ya ni siquiera se molesta en subir a su cama en favor de dormir junto a Hoseok.kiho drabbles!





	1. Parte 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Antes de empezar lo que espero sea lectura de tu agrado, hago una pequeña introducción.
> 
> Tea and Milk es una colección de drabbles que serán actualizados frecuentemente sucediendo en torno a Yoo Kihyun, Shin Hoseok (¡los demás miembros también aparecen!) y la relación que comparten. La línea de la historia está presente en las primeras partes, pero a medida que avancen no tendrán un tiempo específico, la era o momento en el que quieras ubicarlo es completamente personal.
> 
> Lo hago para saciar mi sed de kiho porque realmente es lo único de lo que me alimento estos días (siempre). De verdad, amo a estas personas y espero poder compartirlo, transmitir distintos sentimientos y hacerles justicia porque siendo honesta siento que están casados. En serio. Sé que no soy la única. Je.
> 
> ¡Espero que te guste! Cualquier tipo de comentario es importante. Saber tu opinión me ayuda mucho a crecer y me hace muy feliz. 
> 
> Entonces, sin más demora, disfruta tu lectura :D

Kihyun se revolvió entre las sábanas al escuchar leves sonidos en la habitación. Abrió un poco los ojos y buscó su celular bajo la almohada. 2:48 am.

Trató de despejar su vista y acostumbrarse a la oscuridad. Se restregó los ojos y el sonido que parecía haberse detenido, se escuchaba más bien como una respiración difícil.

Asomó su cabeza hacia abajo y vió cómo Hoseok estaba sentado en la cama, sus codos apoyados en sus piernas y una de sus manos conteniendo su cabeza.

-¿Hyung?- Susurró, causando que Hoseok se sobresaltara. -¿Qué te pasa?-

Hoseok volteó a verlo por un momento. -Nada, Kihyun. Un mal sueño.- Murmuró, se pasó una mano por el cabello y soltó aire pesadamente. -Vuelve a dormir.-

Kihyun notó el temblor en su voz.

-¿Estás... estás llorando hyung?-

-No.-

Kihyun alzó una ceja. -¿Qué tienes en la mano entonces?-

-...Un pañuelo.-

-Ajá.-

-Me siento resfriado.-

-Claro.- Kihyun rodó los ojos, luego: -...¿Estás bien?-

Hoseok se encogió de hombros y Kihyun se mordió los labios por un momento.

-¿Quieres que baje?- Murmuró.

-¿Para burlarte?- Preguntó Hoseok y Kihyun frunció el ceño. -No, no hace falta.- Hoseok se sopló la nariz y sonó miserable, de verdad. Pero había cierta herida en sus palabras que Kihyun nunca esperó escuchar.

Una puntada de algo parecido a decepción cruzó su pecho, pero estaba mezclada con dolor.

Kihyun sintió la necesidad golpearse a sí mismo por un momento, de ver a Hoseok a los ojos y decirle "no es así, deberías saber eso", pero no lo hizo.

En su lugar, bajó de la cama y se paró frente a Hoseok.

-Hazme espacio, hyung.-

Hoseok lo miró por un momento y Kihyun no supo si se trataba de incredulidad o inseguridad, pero se sintió cuestionado.

Entonces apartó la vista y cruzó los brazos. -Rápido, Hoseok. Hace frío.-

No hacía tanto frío.

-Ve a dormir, Kihyun.- Murmuró Hoseok y dirigió su vista al suelo. -Se me pasará. Es tarde.-

Kihyun se arrodilló frente a él y apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas. Miró a Hoseok a los ojos, en la casi inexistente luz de la habitación. -¿Cuánto llevas despierto, hyung?-

Y de nuevo, Hoseok encogió los hombros.

Kihyun negó con la cabeza. -Déjame hacerte compañía.- Susurró. -Yo quiero.-

Hoseok mantuvo su mirada, luego suspiró y volvió a meterse entre las sábanas dejando espacio para Kihyun a su lado. Cuando Kihyun ocupó ese lugar, tomó a Hoseok de las mejillas y lo acercó a su pecho.

Kihyun notó cierta rígidez en sus movimientos al principio, como si Hoseok no lo esperara o como si fuera algo nuevo, lo cual sería extraño ya que por supuesto no es la primera vez que sucede.

Hoseok suele tener pesadillas, a veces duerme mal. Y Kihyun, bueno, siempre está ahí con él. A veces tardan pocos minutos en volver a dormir, otras noches es más difícil y duermen muy poco. Y Kihyun descubrió que, en algunas ocasiones, Hoseok simplemente no quiere estar solo.

Simplemente necesita que lo sostengan un rato. Kihyun finge no sentir un golpe en el pecho cada vez que Hoseok pide un abrazo.

A pesar de todo, Hoseok rodea con torpeza la cintura de Kihyun y se quedan en silencio por un momento.

-Hoseok, ¿en serio?- Susurró Kihyun. -¿Te vas a poner tímido? ¿Ahora? No es como si fuera la primera vez que duermo aquí.-

Kihyun pasó sus dedos por el cabello de Hoseok. Sonrió cuando lo sintió relajarse y cuando sus manos apretaron su cintura.

-¿Quieres hablar?- Murmuró.

Hoseok negó con la cabeza y su pelo le hizo cosquillas a Kihyun en la nariz.

Kihyun intentó de nuevo.-¿Quieres que yo hable?-

-Sí.-

-¿De lo que sea?-

Hoseok asintió.

-Está bien.- Kihyun tomó aire y pensó por un momento.

Hoseok no había estado con él durante la mayor parte del día, así que decidió contarle lo que le parecía más memorable, simple y que pudiera distraerlo más fácilmente.

-Bueno,- Empezó. -hoy dormí una de las mejores siestas de mi vida en la compañía. También comí un paquete de galletas entero por la tarde. Después fuí a ensayar nuestra coreografía con Hyunwoo hyung, pero todavía me cuesta aprenderla.-

-Te puedo ayudar.- Murmuró Hoseok.

-Sí, eso pensé. Siempre aprendo más rápido contigo, Hoseok.- Kihyun apoyó su mejilla en su cabello. -Pero no le digas a Hyunwoo que dije eso.-

Hoseok resopló una risa. -Habla más.-

-Mm... luego fuí con Minhyukie y Changkyun a la tienda por un momento. Y Minhyuk dijo algo sobre Jooheon que no llegué a escuchar pero hizo que Changkyun soltara leche por la nariz.- Kihyun se rió al recordarlo y una sonrisa permaneció en su rostro cuando Hoseok lo acompañó.

-Kihyun, ¿por qué haces tierno el nombre de Minhyuk y no el de Changkyun?- Preguntó Hoseok. -Es el menor de todos nosotros.-

-Tal vez sea el menor, pero no el más pequeño. Siento que podría escucharme y venir a patearme el trasero.- Kihyun se detuvo por un momento. -Y ahora que lo pienso, tampoco le digas que te conté eso.-

Hoseok se rió de nuevo y ambos quedaron en silencio. Kihyun pensó que Hoseok estaría a punto de dormirse y pasó sus dedos por su cabello una y otra vez, mientras su respiración se volvía más lenta.

-¿Kihyun?-

-¿Mm? Dime.-

-¿Por qué a veces le pones leche al té si te hace doler el estómago?-

Kihyun parpadeó un par de veces en la oscuridad ante la pregunta repentina. -¿Qué?- No pudo evitar reírse. -¿Y eso de dónde vino? ¿Cómo sabes que me duele el estómago?-

-Porque cuando le pones leche al té en el desayuno siempre estás más callado después, y a veces te acurrucas demasiado en la camioneta.- Observó Hoseok como si fuera completamente obvio.

Kihyun alzó las cejas.

En realidad sí le hacía doler el estómago.

Pero nunca pensó que alguien lo notara.

-Wow, Hoseok hyung. Sé que soy una persona irresistible pero, ¿me observas tanto?- Bromeó.

-¡Oye! Tampoco es que seas tan disimulado, sólo, sólo me preocupo por ti porque soy un excelente hyung.- Aclaró Hoseok.

Kihyun se sintió tocado, algo vulnerable.

Él mismo apenas le daba importancia a la situación, pero Hoseok se dió cuenta de todas formas.

-...Sí eres un buen hyung, Hoseok.- Murmuró.

-Gracias, lo sé.- Contestó el mayor de ambos, con la refrescante autoestima que soltaba cada vez que bromeaban de esta manera. -Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿O acaso es por otra cosa?-

-¿Por qué te es importante?- Preguntó Kihyun con genuina intriga.

Hoseok, una vez más, se encogió de hombros. -No sé, me da curiosidad.-

-Porque me gusta demasiado.- Contestó Kihyun.

-¿Aunque te duela después?-

-Sí.-

Hoseok asintió, como si comprendiera. -Qué masoquista.- Agregó luego.

-Déjame en paz.- Kihyun negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

Hoseok no hizo más preguntas después de eso, las manos de Kihyun aún recorrían su cabello, cada vez más lento y con menos frecuencia.

El silencio y la agradable temperatura de Hoseok adormilaban a Kihyun, pero recordó algo, y supo que un peso se instalaría en su pecho si no lo decía en ese instante.

-¿Hoseok?- Susurró, pero no tuvo respuesta.

Kihyun suspiró y continuó hablando de todas formas. -Hyung, lamento si alguna vez me burlé de tus sentimientos.- Su voz era prácticamente inaudible.

-Lamento si no te tomé en serio. A veces... me cuesta más verte mal que hacer una broma o algo así. Nunca sería mi intención lastimarte. Lo siento, hyung.- Los labios de Kihyun se posaron en el cabello de Hoseok y luego lo rodeó con sus brazos. -No quiero volver a hacerte daño.-

 

 

~

 

 

Al día siguiente, Hoseok lo abrazó muy fuerte en la mañana. Y en el desayuno. Y en la camioneta camino a la compañía. Y después de practicar a pesar de estar empapados en sudor. De nuevo al volver al dormitorio. Y antes de dormir.

Y Kihyun no puede evitar sospechar que probablemente Hoseok no estaba tan dormido como parecía cuando, sin decir nada, Hoseok deja un beso en su cabello, le regala una sonrisa enorme y se va.

Kihyun descubrió entonces, con las mejillas extrañamente coloreadas, que su corazón podía acelerarse muchísimo y más fácilmente de lo que alguna vez pensó.


	2. Parte 2

_~Hoy narra: Minhyuk!~_

 

Nunca podré explicar lo mucho que detesto la sensación de tener que estar vivo y funcionando temprano en la mañana.

Espero que este sentimiento sea similar para muchas personas.

Desperté hace alrededor de 15 minutos y una ducha de por medio para poder, dígamos, existir sin volver a dormirme sobre cualquier superficie.

Hoy tenemos trecientas mil millones de cosas que hacer y todos están acercándose a la cocina uno a uno para desayunar.

De todas formas me anima verlos en la mañana. Sé que en minutos estaré el triple de emocionado porque vamos que quiero hacer todo lo que tenemos que hacer hoy. Sólo no estoy lo suficientemente consciente como para demostrarlo.

Jooheon y Hyunwoo se despertaron primero y prepararon mucho café. Es lindo desayunar juntos en el dormitorio de vez en cuando en lugar de separados en las camionetas.

Changkyun está comiendo cereal y tiene el pelo tan desarreglado que tengo ganas de aplastarselo, pero se lo dejaré al próximo que pase por su lado y realmente no pueda vivir con ello.

Hoseok se ve bastante despierto, pero no mucho más que el resto. Está sentado justo frente a mi y junto a Changkyun.

-¿Vas a tomar café, Hoseok?- Preguntó Hyunwoo arrimando la jarra a su taza.

-No, hoy no hyung. Gracias.- Murmuró. Todos murmuran a esta hora. Es como si nuestros cerebros no estuvieran despiertos ni listos para despertar a los demás.

Hoseok miró el reloj y empezó a preparar una taza de té. No se por qué pero lo observé mientras comía. Sus ojos estaban caídos al igual que los míos pero hacía todo con dedicación.

Hyungwon entró por la puerta con los ojos más cerrados que abiertos y se dirigió a sentarse. Entonces, miró a Changkyun por un momento y aplastó sus mechones desarreglados.

Changkyun no pareció inmutarse de que lo habían salvado de que los pájaros anidaran en su cabeza.

Justo después, Kihyun apareció en la cocina y al parecer Hyungwon tendría competencia el día de hoy en quién se despierta con mayor dificultad.

-Buenos días.- Susurró y soltó un bostezo.

-Buen día, Kihyun.- Respondí.

-Te levantaste después de Hyungwon, Kihyun. Es un récord.- Bromeó Jooheon y yo me reí. Hyungwon le arrojó una servilleta a la cara con una puntería increíble para ni siquiera haber mirado.

Supuse que Kihyun vendría a sentarse junto a Jooheon en nuestro lado de la mesa, pero en su lugar, se paró junto a Hoseok y le sacudió levemente el hombro. Hoseok levantó la vista hacia él y se miraron por un momento.

Sin decir palabra, Hoseok hizo espacio entre él y la mesa moviendo su silla hacia atrás. Entonces, Kihyun se sentó en sus piernas.

-Buenos días.- Murmuró Hoseok y Kihyun asintió.

Hoseok le ofreció pan con mermelada y Kihyun lo tomó con una de sus manos, llevando la otra detrás del cuello de Hoseok para mantenerse en su lugar.

Mientras comía, Hoseok lo sostuvo con una mano en su cintura y empezó a hablarle con voz suave de cosas sin mucha importancia. Le hacía preguntas simples y Kihyun respondía asintiendo de vez en cuando.

Al principio no entendí a dónde quería llegar, pero después noté que estaba despertando a Kihyun de a poco.

Acerqué mi taza a mis labios y sonreí en ella.

_Basta, qué encanto._

-Ya terminé.- Anunció Jooheon y levantó lo que había dejado. -Voy a preparar mis cosas.-

-Igual yo.- Hyunwoo se paró también. -Todavía hay tiempo, pero intenten estar listos ¿está bien?- Nos pidió.

-Sí, hyung.- Respondí.

-Ya casi termino.- Murmuró Changkyun, pero se sirvió más cereales en el plato.

Hoseok y Kihyun no parecían notar que los estaba observando. A veces era realmente entretenido verlos uno alrededor del otro. Había cosas que me gustaba no poder explicar.

Pude ver como los dedos de Kihyun estaban posados en la nuca de Hoseok y jugueteaban desinteresadamente con su cabello.

Hoseok tomó su taza y le dió un sorbo a su té. Entonces, se la ofreció a Kihyun, que negó con la cabeza.

-Terminalo.- Le indicó. -Es tuyo.-

Kihyun hesitó por un momento pero luego aceptó con ambas manos. Bebió de una sola vez todo lo que quedaba y dejó la taza sobre la mesa. Hoseok sonrió cuando Kihyun volvió a bostezar.

-Gracias.- Murmuró Kihyun haciendo ademán de levantarse, pero antes, le dejó a Hoseok un beso en la mejilla.

Hoseok pareció congelarse.

Fue el momento en el que decidí apartar la mirada. Me sentí intrusivo, como si estuviera viendo algo que no correspondía a mis ojos. Sentí un cosquilleo subir a mi rostro.

Kihyun se levantó y rodeó a Hoseok para volver en dirección a las habitaciones. Le revolvió el cabello cuando pasó detrás de él y se fue, restregándose los ojos con una manga.

De nuevo, _basta, qué encanto._

Me sentí más Monbebe que nunca en mi vida porque en el fondo tenía ganas de chillar.

Hoseok lo siguió con la mirada después de un momento y yo volví a observarlo. Me generó curiosidad ver qué expresión tenía después de eso.

Sonreí para mi mismo y negué con la cabeza al verlo apretar los labios para aguantarse la sonrisa.

Entonces, nuestros ojos se encontraron.

Hoseok pareció sorprendido por un momento, como un niño atrapado robándose una galleta.

Eso me hizo sonreír más, y al parecer la acción derribó sus esfuerzos por mantenerse serio.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó, como si no hubiera pasado nada a pesar de su sonrisa delatora.

-Creo que voy a vomitar.- Contesté y empecé a levantarme de la mesa.

Hoseok se pasó una mano por el cabello y se mantuvo callado. Luego: -Es lindo, ¿verdad?- Me preguntó, tomándome por sorpresa.

Limpié mi lugar y caminé hasta su lado. Me acerqué a la altura de su oído. -Sí, son lindos.- Susurré antes de alejarme.

No ví la mirada de Hoseok, pero lo sentí voltearse nervioso mientras me iba en la misma dirección que Kihyun y los demás.

-¡Me dan náuseas!- Bromeé en voz alta, y sólo escuché la risa de Hoseok detrás de mí.

Negué con la cabeza.

 

_Miedosos._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLA!
> 
> Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy!!
> 
> Dejame saber tu opinión en un comentario, me hace muy muy muy feliz y me ayuda a mejorar cada día -3-  
> Mañana la próxima actualización y puedo asegurar que vale la pena esperarla, así que si me esperas yo te espero también, je.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Parte 3 (1/2)

No saben bien en qué momento sucedió, pero hace tiempo que Kihyun ya ni siquiera se molesta en subir a su cama en favor de dormir junto a Hoseok.

A veces hablan por un rato, otras se quedan dormidos inmediatamente al murmurar buenas noches, luego de acarrear sus cuerpos cansados después de un largo día.

A Hyungwon realmente no parece importarle, a veces ni siquiera lo nota. De todas formas, es difícil leerlo. Kihyun y Hoseok saben que piensa _algo_ cada vez que los mira desde su cama con una sonrisa de sabelotodo antes de caer en sueño profundo.

Pero no es extraño, en serio.

Se han visto demasiadas veces en sus peores y mejores situaciones. Compartir un momento tan íntimo y de vulnerabilidad como lo es la hora de dormir no se siente fuera de lugar. Para ellos, es extrañamente correcto. Dulce, a veces. Casi doméstico. Y siempre bienvenido.

Hoseok se siente acompañado. Apreciado y contenido. Siente que Kihyun mira por él, incluso cuando duerme. Son estos días en los que Hoseok no suele tener pesadillas. Y si las tiene, vuelve a dormirse en el tiempo que le lleva rodear a Kihyun con sus brazos.

Si sólo supiera que Kihyun se siente protegido cada vez que duerme a su lado, probablemente no lo creería.

A veces, Kihyun despierta por la noche y posa sus manos en las mejillas de Hoseok por un momento antes de volverse a dormir. Hoseok lo sabe, pero finge no darse cuenta. Teme que si dice algo al respecto, deje de suceder.

No sabe qué es lo que piensa Kihyun en esos momentos, pero se siente tan suave y sincero, tan real y desprevenido que, al menos por ahora, Hoseok puede esperar para saber.

Las mañanas, en cambio, son más monótonas. El primero en despertar despierta al otro, cada quien se ducha y prepara por su lado, y se reencuentran en la mesa para el desayuno.

Cada día era más o menos igual, hasta que ya no lo fue.

Hoseok había despertado primero, pero Kihyun no tenía que levantarse con él. Les tocaban distintos horarios y por supuesto que cualquier sueño extra debe ser tan aprovechado como respetado. Por lo tanto, Hoseok salió de la cama, arrastrándose un poco, y lo dejó dormir.

Hyunwoo y Changkyun ya daban vueltas por el dormitorio y la cocina, preparándose para el resto del día. Minhyuk se durmió de nuevo sobre la mesa y Hoseok se preguntó cuándo fue que la imagen dejó de ser inusual.

Después de ducharse y vestirse, Hoseok volvió a la habitación por su teléfono y su mochila.

La débil luz del sol de la mañana se colaba casi inexistente dentro del cuarto, lo suficiente como para no tener que encender la lámpara y molestar a sus compañeros.

Hoseok buscó sobre su mesa de noche en la oscuridad, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Entonces, cuando estaba a punto de irse, escuchó a Kihyun llamarlo y removerse.

-Hyung.- Murmuró Kihyun y Hoseok se acercó a su lado para oírlo. -No me despertaste.- Se quejó.

Desde la noche anterior, Kihyun estaba completamente al tanto de que no tenía que despertar todavía, y ahora ni siquiera abrió los ojos para hablar, así que Hoseok sonrió al verlo tan confundido por el sueño.

-No, Kihyun. Todavía es temprano. Duerme un poco más.-

-¿Por qué te vas?- Preguntó, restregando su mejilla contra la almohada.

Hoseok rió en voz baja. -Qué lindo eres.- Se acercó más y le pasó una mano por el cabello. -Tengo que irme temprano hoy, Kihyun. Nos veremos luego.-

Kihyun no parecía entenderlo en su estado. _Si estaban perfectamente bien allí. ¿Por qué Hoseok tendría que irse sin él?_

-...Está bien.- Murmuró, pero estaba casi dormido de nuevo. Como si nunca hubiera despertado del todo.

-Está bien.- Contestó Hoseok.

-Adiós, hyung.-

-Adiós Kihyunie.-

Y entonces, como si hubiera pasado un millón de veces, sus labios se juntaron fugazmente, separándose con un pequeño sonido que cargaba el mundo y más de lo que podía demostrar.

Hoseok, que pareció hipnotizado por un segundo, abrió los ojos y su mandíbula se cayó antes de que pudiera hacer algo al respecto. Kihyun, por otro lado, se volteó y volvió a dormir.

Como si simplemente no hubiera acabado de besar a Hoseok, que por cierto, estaba entrando en pánico.

-Qué... Tú...- Hoseok dió un paso hacia atrás, procesando lo que acababa de pasar y dándose un golpe en la nuca con la cama de Kihyun.

Hoseok ahogó un quejido y se llevó una mano detrás de la cabeza. Aún más alborotado que antes, recogió su mochila y salió por la puerta. Miró a Kihyun una vez más antes de cerrarla por completo y respiró profundo, se revolvió el cabello y se fue.

Se dió cuenta de que estaba parado en el medio del pasillo mirando a la entrada de su habitación como si fuera algo inimaginable cuando Hyunwoo se paró a su lado a observarlo.

-Hey, ¿qué pasa?- Preguntó.

Por unos segundos, Hoseok no supo qué contestar.

-Ah, yo, nada. Me, ¿me golpeé con la litera? Sí.- Hoseok volvió a tocarse la nuca y frunció el ceño al ver que realmente le dolía. -¡Pero estoy bien! Estoy bien.- Aseguró.

-Uhm, claro.- Hyunwoo miró a Hoseok por un momento y corroboró que en serio estuviera bien antes de seguir su camino. -Ponte hielo.-

-Sí, hyung.- Sonrió Hoseok y esperó a que Hyunwoo ya no lo viera para volver a entrar en pánico.

Porque en serio, _¿qué demonios acaba de pasar?_

Hoseok se llevó las manos a las mejillas, que debían tener color a juzgar por el ardor que sentía en ellas.

Se dirigió al baño y se echó agua en el rostro. Respiró profundo varias veces y se vió al espejo.

-Basta, cálmate.- Murmuró para sí mismo. -De acuerdo, esto está pasando, realmente acaba de pasar. Pero, hey, tal vez, probablemente no lo recuerde. Estaba prácticamente dormido, no pensó lo que hacía.- Trató de consolarse.

Pero entonces, Hoseok deseó que Kihyun sí supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

_¿Y si, tal vez, Kihyun sí quería besarlo?_

¿Y si Hoseok dió por sentado algo como que jamás pasaría, y en realidad leyó todo mal?

¿O si tal vez ambos leyeron todo mal, pero querían lo mismo? Porque demonios que Hoseok estaría más que dispuesto a darlo todo.

... _Demonios_ que estaría dispuesto a darlo todo por Kihyun.

Y este pensamiento le asustaba un poco.

-Hoseok, necesito entrar.- Llamó Minhyuk desde fuera. -¿Vas a tardar mucho?-

-No, no. Enseguida.- Contestó y se secó el rostro antes de salir.

-Gracias. Hey, ¿estás bien?- Dijo Minhyuk observando su cara con un gesto preocupado. -Te ves algo raro.-

Hoseok parpadeó un par de veces, y luego formó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. -Sí, sí estoy muy bien.- Contestó, y empezó a caminar en dirección opuesta.

-De acuerdo.- Minhyuk entrecerró los ojos y lo miró mientras se alejaba en el pasillo. -Espera, Hoseok.- Lo llamó, y Hoseok se volvió hacia él, dándole espacio para hablar.

-Te brillan los ojos, amigo.- Notó Minhyuk.

Hoseok no respondió. En su lugar, se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y se encogió de hombros antes de seguir caminando. Su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande, porque estaba sintiendo algo más fuerte que brillo en sus ojos.

 

_Es que, al parecer, lo quiero todavía más de lo que pensaba._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooola
> 
> Perdón por esta intriga, no me odies, no me mates. Mañana es la continuación de ésta parte así que te espero de regreso!  
> Dejame saber tu opinión en un comentario, me hace muy feliz y me ayuda a crecer.  
> Gracias por leer!


	4. Parte 3 (2/2)

Continuación de la parte 3!

 

~

 

Hoseok se pasó toda la mañana con una sonrisa adornándole las mejillas. Hizo entrevistas con una sonrisa, se tomó muchísimas fotos más de lo normal (con una sonrisa), le tomaron fotos también, sonriendo, y todo le parecía más feliz de lo que siempre suele ser.

De un momento a otro, 4/7 Monsta X estaba en la camioneta del grupo de nuevo, dirigiéndose a un programa de radio. Minhyuk y Hyunwoo dormían recostados uno contra el otro y Changkyun llevaba puestos los auriculares. Hoseok vio en sus ojos caídos que probablemente se dormiría antes de llegar.

Entonces, a medida que el viaje avanzaba y sin tener con qué distraerse, Hoseok se puso a pensar. Tal vez más de lo que debería, pero era inevitable.

_¿Y si realmente no debía pasar?_

Ahora, parecía que a cada minuto todo era más lejano.

Kihyun y él eran cercanos, por supuesto, muchísimo. Pero quizá no  _ese_  tipo de cercanía.

Algunas personas eran más físicas que otras, Kihyun podría ser una de ellas. Tal vez ni siquiera registró lo que pasó, o tal vez planeó besar a Hoseok en la mejilla, o el rostro, o donde sea alejado de sus labios. No es como si fuera extraño, todo el grupo se demuestra cariño mutuo, cada uno a su manera.

Hoseok adora besar y abrazar a todos los miembros, al igual que Minhyuk y Hyungwon. Hyunwoo también los abraza y se deja abrazar muy seguido. Jooheon es una de las personas más amorosas que Hoseok conoce. Y a Changkyun, siendo el menor, le encanta recibir el cariño que le dan, aunque no lo demuestre todo el tiempo.

Se quieren mucho, y se protegen. Son mejores amigos, hermanos, familia.

¿Por qué esto sería diferente? Tal vez solo fue accidental y no estaba planeado de esa manera.

También existía la posibilidad de que Kihyun ni siquiera lo recuerde.

Pero Hoseok sí lo recordaría.

Y en todo caso ¿cómo debería abordar el tema? ¿Debería ignorarlo y reírse al respecto? ¿Fingir que no pasó? Podría dejarlo morir, justo ahí.

Pero Hoseok quizo ser egoísta al pensar esa opción. No quería dejarlo morir. En realidad, quería más, y lo sabía. Tenía que aclarar sus pensamientos porque vería a Kihyun despierto y en todos sus sentidos en cualquier momento, y tendría que tener una reacción lista.

Sólo no sabía cuál era la indicada.

Hoseok pensó por un momento en hablar con alguno de los demás al respecto, pero luego decidió no hacerlo. A pesar de las características de la situación, Kihyun fue parte del hecho y Hoseok no sabía como se sentiría si el resto se enterara. Prefirió respetarlo, al menos hasta aclarar todo un poco más.

Sin darse cuenta, llegaron al programa radial y Hoseok se forzó a sí mismo a limpiar su mente y estar atento.

Todo transcurría normal. Preguntas usuales acerca de sus próximos proyectos, se les pidió cantar y saludar a los fans. Luego, una ronda de preguntas al azar, que por supuesto estaban preparadas. Los únicos que se llevaban la sorpresa de todo eran, como siempre en estos casos, ellos.

Minhyuk habló de su comida favorita, con quién le gusta compartirla y a dónde llevaría a una cita especial. Por supuesto, Minhyuk rey supremo de la charla, lo hizo excelente.

Le preguntaron a Hyunwoo sobre sus canciones preferidas y cuál recomendaría a los jóvenes que empiezan a descubrir el amor.

Changkyun, en cambio, recibió la llamada de una fan, habló un momento con ella y le agradeció por su apoyo.

Era el turno de Hoseok. Inusualmente, algo dentro de él lo hizo sentirse nervioso.

Esta vez, no le gustaba tanto la temática de las preguntas.

_Nada incómodo por favor, nada incómodo por favor._

-Entonces, Wonho,- Empezó el presentador, y su sonrisa podía escucharse en su tono de voz. Hoseok no pudo evitar tragar saliva. -¿qué haces estos días cuando tienes tiempo libre?-

_Oh, fácil, gracias._

-Bueno, estos días estoy muy metido en la música. Jooheon y yo estamos preparando cosas para el futuro y tenemos algunos proyectos que no tardarán en revelarse. Esperamos que Monbebe nos espere con ansias.- Hoseok sonrió. -Extrañamos mucho a todos, queremos verlos pronto.-

-Están a poco tiempo de su regreso, ¿verdad? No falta mucho para reencontrarse.- Preguntó el presentador.

-Es correcto. Nos estamos preparando.- Contestó Hoseok.

-Excelente. Todos, por favor: ¡anticipen el regreso de Monsta X!-

Hoseok soltó aire, creyó que ya se había acabado. Pero por supuesto que no se acabó.

_Por supuesto._

-Ahora, Wonho, ¿cuál es tu tipo ideal?-

Hoseok sintió el desayuno en su estómago.

-¿Mi tipo ideal?- Intentó disimular una risa nerviosa. Vamos, todos ellos tienen respuestas predeterminadas para esta pregunta. No es tan difícil.

El problema era que, esta vez, Hoseok quería ser sincero. Hoseok quería, por un momento, mostrar lo que sentía. No un libreto, ni una realidad maquillada para ser lo que otros esperan.

-Mi tipo ideal es...- Empezó despacio, y se remojó los labios. -Inteligente. Más inteligente que yo, y que no le importe divertirse en cualquier momento conmigo. Con una sonrisa preciosa.-

Recordó a Kihyun regañándolo por ser desordenado o por perder sus cosas para después ayudarlo a ordenar o a encontrarlas. -Que vea mis errores, y que me ayude a ser mejor.-

Luego, Kihyun despertándolo en la mañana y dejando que duerma cinco minutos más. Pidiéndole que se acabe la comida. Ayudándolo a elegir su ropa y diciéndole que se ve realmente bien cuando empieza a sentirse frustrado. -Que cuide de mi, y que esté a mi lado aunque no estemos juntos.-

Hoseok estaba hablando demasiado y Hyunwoo dirigió su mirada hacia él, pero no lo detuvo.

-Que me abrace mucho, aunque yo no se lo pida.- Soltaba una palabra sobre la otra sin parar. -Amable con todos pero con opiniones. No me importa que a veces sea algo impertinente. Alguien a quien admire. Dulce y... -Hoseok bajó su tono de voz y disminuyó el rápido paso que había adquirido. -Completamente inigualable.-

Hubo silencio por un momento. A Hoseok se le detuvo el corazón.

-...Por eso nadie quiere ir de compras con Wonho.- Dijo Minhyuk, y los demás se rieron. Hoseok volvió a respirar.

-Wonho hyung es demasiado específico.- Se quejó Changkyun. -Tal vez debamos conseguirle una mascota.-

-¡Oye!- Reclamó Hoseok, y todos estallaron en risas, incluyendo él mismo.

Minhyuk lo miró por un segundo, y Hoseok asintió para agradecerle. Minhyuk le dedicó una sonrisa y apartó la vista. Había algo en el gesto que Hoseok no llegó a descifrar.

 

~

 

-¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?- Preguntó Minhyuk.

De regreso a la compañía, Minhyuk decidió cambiar su lugar y sentarse junto a Hoseok, que por supuesto recibió un llamado de atención por extenderse tanto en justamente  _esa_ pregunta.

_"Tienen respuestas preparadas para estas cosas, Hoseok. Tienes suerte de que Minhyuk sea tan rápido en mejorar la situación- Reclamó su manager. -Pero al parecer no fue tan grave. Incluso pareció tierno, así que estás bien. La próxima intenta que no se repita."_

Hoseok miró a Minhyuk por un momento, y sus ojos, como siempre, eran comprensivos. Se sintió realmente tentado a contarle todo, pero había una sensación de intimidad que Hoseok no se atrevía a quebrantar. No sin siquiera haber visto a Kihyun antes.

-Entiendo.- Murmuró Minhyuk luego de un momento de silencio, pero no estaba dolido. Era honesto.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó Hoseok con incredulidad.

-Mhm.- Minhyuk asintió. -Pero sabes que podemos charlar, cuando quieras. De lo que sea. Sobretodo si te aflige- El usual tono animado de Minhyuk fue reemplazado por una cómoda serenidad. Hoseok sintió que podría llorar, pero también asintió.

-Lo sé, gracias.-

-...Hoseok.- Minhyuk lo llamó luego de una pequeña pausa y Hoseok lo miró con atención. -Date la oportunidad de hacer lo que te haga feliz.-

Los ojos de Hoseok se abrieron un poco más y se mordió el labio inferior. O Minhyuk era demasiado, terroríficamente bueno en leerlo, o él era un actor miserable.

-En serio, lo que sea que tengas dando vueltas en la cabeza. Todo estará bien ¿sí?- Minhyuk puso su mano en el antebrazo de Hoseok y le dió un apretón. -Y, por favor, ten en cuenta que vamos a apoyarte. Siempre. No importa lo que pase.-

Ahora sí Hoseok podría llorar.

-Eres listo, Hoseok. Confíamos en ti.- Minhyuk sonrió.

Hoseok apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Minhyuk y se aferró a su brazo. -...Creo que tengo miedo.- Murmuró.

-Pues, yo creo que no deberías. No tengas miedo. De nada.- Minhyuk recostó su cabeza contra la de Hoseok. -...Excepto de mí, y de Changkyun. Porque ahora vamos al gimnasio ¡y podemos golpearte!- Anunció, y su voz retomó su tono habitual.

Hoseok no pudo evitar reír ante la explosión de ánimo repentina.

-También golpearemos a cualquiera que te haga daño, Hoseokie. No tengas miedo jamás.- Añadió, y enseñó sus apenas florecientes bíceps para aclarar su punto.

-Gracias, Minhyuk. En serio.- Hoseok sonrió.

-Todo saldrá bien, Hoseok.-

_Eso espero._

 

~

 

Para el momento en que el encuentro con Kihyun sería inevitable, Hoseok ya tenía claro qué es lo que quería.

Hoseok quería a Kihyun.

Y lo sabía desde hace mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué ahora le costaba tanto aceptarlo? Tal vez porque se acostumbró demasiado a vivir en la conformidad.

Pero ahora, una pequeña oportunidad brillaba delante de él.

Y estaba dispuesto a ir por ella.

Hoseok quería correr el riesgo porque sabía que lo que esperaba al final valía la pena.  _Valía demasiado la pena._

Era cuestión de dejar de ser un cobarde, e intentar. Luchó por demasiadas cosas en su vida y esta no sería la excepción.

Una vibrante determinación lo mantenía inquieto y emocionado.

Hasta que entonces:

-¡Hola chicos!- Sonrió Kihyun al verlos entrar a la sala de prácticas.

Y Hoseok olvidó cómo hablar.

Inmediatamente después de su llegada, les indicaron ponerse a ensayar. Hoseok dejó sus cosas junto a las de los demás y al voltearse, la mirada de Kihyun estaba sobre él.

Fue efímero, en serio. Pero para ambos duró muchísimo tiempo.

Kihyun llevaba preocupación en sus ojos. Había preguntas e incertidumbre, y, al igual que en Hoseok, había algo de miedo.

Hoseok sostuvo el contacto visual por un momento, y entonces, le dedicó una sonrisa.  _Todo está bien._

Kihyun pareció soltar aire y le devolvió el gesto, más pequeño.

Hoseok no sabía si se trataba de tranquilidad, o decepción. Tal vez ambas.

Sus miradas se encontraron varias veces más durante la práctica, y a Hoseok no le gustaba que Kihyun fuera el primero en apartar la suya.

 

_Después de todo tal vez sí fue un error._

 

Luego de un par de horas de excesivo ejercicio, el grupo se preparaba para volver al dormitorio.

Kihyun se sentó lejos en la camioneta, y Hoseok decidió respetarlo.

 

~

 

Luego de ducharse, algunos cenaron. Otros decidieron ir directamente a dormir, y entre ellos, Kihyun.

Hoseok y Hyungwon estaban acabando de lavar los platos. Hoseok no dijo ni una palabra, y Hyungwon no lo cuestionó al respecto.

Hyungwon bostezó con fuerza y Hoseok tomó el plato que sostenía de sus manos.

-Ve a dormir, Hyungwon. Yo lo termino.- Ofreció en voz baja.

-No falta mucho, hyung. Puedo hacerlo.- Contestó Hyungwon, pero se restregó los ojos con las muñecas.

-Está bien, ve.- Le ordenó Hoseok. -Hyung lo hace todo por sus niños.- Bromeó, y Hyungwon estaba cansado, sí, pero entendió que tal vez Hoseok quería estar un momento solo.

-Ahhh, gracias hyung.- Lloriqueó Hyungwon dramáticamente. -Te adoro, en serio, te amo.-

Hoseok rió y le salpicó un poco de agua en el rostro. -A dormir, adulador.-

Hyungwon empezó a marcharse, pero volteó de nuevo. -...¿Estás bien?- Preguntó con cautela.

-Sí, niño.- Aseguró Hoseok y enjuagó los últimos platos que quedaban.

Entonces, Hyungwon retrocedió del todo y abrazó a Hoseok por su costado, hundiendo su cabeza en su hombro.

-Heeey, ¿qué es esto?- Rió Hoseok.

-No sé, hyung, déjame abrazarte en paz.-

-Oye, está bien pero, ¿por qué eres raro?- Soltó Hoseok, gratamente entretenido con el escenario.

Hyungwon sólo se encogió de hombros. -No duermas tarde, Hoseok hyung.- Pidió.

-Enseguida iré, Hyungwon.-

-Por favor no estés triste, no me gusta verte triste.-

Hoseok suspiró. No era su intención preocuparlo. -Ya, Hyungwon, está bien. Pronto estaré tan animado como siempre. Te lo prometo.-

-No quiero que estés solo.-

Hoseok recostó su cabeza contra la de Hyungwon para no mojarle el cabello con las manos. -Está bien, ve, no te preocupes.-

Hyungwon le dio un último apretón que por poco voltea a Hoseok por completo, pero de una forma que no tenía que ver con lo físico.

-Buenas noches, Hoseok hyung.- Hyungwon se desprendió de él.

-Descansa, cara bonita.- Hoseok intentó cortar el extraño clima con una sonrisa, y Hyungwon se la devolvió.

Al quedarse solo, Hoseok empezó a secar cada plato en silencio y con mucha más delicadeza de la necesaria. Iba por el tercer bostezo cuando se dió cuenta de que realmente no quería ir a la habitación.

Porque sabía que Kihyun no sólo estaría dormido, sino que probablemente habría subido a su litera, y que, probablemente, ya no volverían a sus hábitos de nuevo.

Hoseok se secó las manos y se apoyó sobre la mesada. Jura que su suspiro no fue tan alto y lastimoso como se sintió.

 

-¿Hoseok?-

 

Una voz lo llamó desde la puerta de la cocina y Hoseok se hubiera sobresaltado si no fuera porque reconoció al instante de quién se trataba.

Eso sí, su corazón se detuvo por enésima vez en el día.

-Hey.- Hoseok resopló con una sonrisa que no pudo contener. -Hola.-

-Hola.- Kihyun entró a la cocina y se acercó a Hoseok, las piernas de su pijama se arrastraban un poco en el suelo.

-Creí que estarías durmiendo.- Comentó Hoseok.

-No, aún no.- Kihyun tomó uno de los vasos que Hoseok acababa de lavar y se sirvió agua. -Tampoco fuiste a dormir.-

-No.- Hoseok lo imitó. -Aún no.-

Kihyun asintió y recostó su espalda contra en el borde de la mesada. Bebió un sorbo.

-Hoseok hyung, sabes,- Jugueteó un poco con el vaso en su mano. -tuve una duda durante todo el día.- Estaba nervioso, Hoseok lo notó a pesar de que intentara ocultarlo.

Más que nada lo supo porque él también lo estaba.

Hoseok ladeó la cabeza y le dió lugar para hablar. -Dime.-

-Hyung, acaso ¿pasó algo inusual en la mañana?- Kihyun lo miró a los ojos y empezó a hablar rápido, probablemente aprovechando una oleada de valentía. -Porque es decir, tuve un sueño demasiado extraño y real y, y tengo que preguntar porque en el sueño, ¿cómo puedo decirlo sin sonar como un loco? Hyung, es decir, no te molestes pero, sucedía que, pues, nosotros,-

-Nos besamos.- Hoseok completó al notar su incomodidad. -Sí, uhm, no lo soñaste.- Se llevó una mano detrás del cuello.

Kihyun perdió el color en el rostro.

Luego, dejó rápidamente el vaso sobre la mesa para presionarse las manos contra la cara. -Oh, Dios mío, hyung, perdóname. En serio lo siento.-

Hoseok se preocupó un poco al verlo tan afligido. -No, no, Kihyun, no te disculpes. En serio, no te pongas mal al respecto.- Intentó calmarlo y buscó sus ojos a pesar de que estaban cubiertos.

-Es que en serio, Hoseok, estoy avergonzado.- Kihyun negaba una y otra vez con la cabeza. -Por favor, perdóname.-

-No tengo por qué perdonarte, Kihyun.- Hoseok se dió cuenta de su mala elección de palabras cuando los hombros de Kihyun se tensaron. Entonces, agregó. -No tengo que hacerlo porque no fue nada malo, ¡de verdad!-

Kihyun bajó sus manos y se rodeó a sí mismo por los brazos. Mantuvo la cabeza gacha. -Hyung, yo, entiendo si estás molesto. Podemos, podemos fingir que jamás pasó.- Ofreció Kihyun.

Hoseok frunció el ceño.

Quiso decir  _"No, no podemos."_

Pero no lo hizo, en su lugar:

-...¿Tú quieres eso?- Preguntó en voz baja.

Kihyun alzó la vista y lo miró. -¿Disculpa?-

-¿Quieres fingir que no pasó?- Repitió Hoseok, acercándose un paso más. -Porque yo no quiero.- Un ligero calor le recorrió el pecho y se preguntó si Kihyun lo sintió también por el modo en que lo miraba. -Y corrígeme si me estoy equivocando, Kihyun, pero estoy casi seguro de que tú tampoco quieres olvidarlo.- Murmuró, y su voz se volvió tan suave que el color volvió a las mejillas de Kihyun.

Hoseok tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas y respiró profundo cuando Kihyun no se alejó. Su corazón dió un salto cuando le devolvió un pequeño apretón.

-Kihyun, dime que no soy el único que quiere que suceda de nuevo, porque me muero de ganas de volver a besarte.-

Kihyun apenas abrió la boca para contestar, pero luego la cerró junto a sus ojos. Entonces, bajó la mirada.

-No podemos.- Murmuró casi inaudible y Hoseok supo que realmente no era eso lo que quería decir.

-¿En serio eres tú quien dice eso?-

-Hoseok...- Suplicó Kihyun.

-No, Kihyun, dime. Dime qué es lo que tú quieres.- Hoseok le levantó con dulzura la barbilla para verlo a los ojos.

-¡¿Qué quieres tú, Hoseok?!- Reclamó Kihyun y se acercó un paso más.

-Algo contigo.- Hoseok respondió de inmediato y sostuvo una de sus mejillas. Kihyun pareció dudar por un momento, pero luego cubrió la mano de Hoseok con la suya y recostó el rostro en su tacto.

-Quiero esta oportunidad, Kihyun.- Susurró Hoseok. -Y creo que tú igual.-

Hoseok juntó su frente con la de Kihyun, que cerró los ojos ante la cercanía.

-Estoy dispuesto a intentar...- La voz de Hoseok era casi inaudible. -...pero necesito saber, si quieres también.-

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un momento.

Kihyun lo miró a los ojos, y le confió mucho más de lo que las palabras podían llegar a expresar. Entonces, asintió.

-Maldición, sí. Yo quiero esto.- Murmuró, y Hoseok soltó el aire que no sabía que tenía guardado. -En serio... muchísimo.- 

Hoseok llevó sus manos a la cintura de Kihyun, que entrelazó las suyas detrás de su cuello. 

 -...Podemos intentar.- Hoseok acarició despacio la nariz de Kihyun con la suya. -Podemos ir despacio, saberlo sólo nosotros dos.- Ofreció con una pequeña sonrisa.

Las mejillas de Kihyun volvieron a colorearse con furia.-Vamos a estar bien.- Susurró. -Siempre lo hemos estado.-

Hoseok asintió despacio, y Kihyun reflejó su sonrisa.

Ambos se preguntaron por qué esto no había sucedido antes, pero sólo duró un momento.

Tal vez tenía que ser así, tal vez este era el momento exacto. Así estaba bien.

_Así estaban bien._

-¿Hoseok?-

-¿Mm?-

-...Dame un beso de nuevo.-

Hoseok sonrió tan grande que sus ojos se volvieron pequeños. Entonces, juntó sus labios.

Fue suave, dulce. Un poco desesperado. Diferente. Y demonios que fue infinitas veces mejor que la primera vez.

Al separarse, Kihyun fue detrás de Hoseok y le robó un beso más. Hoseok le robó otro. Y después otro.

-De ahora en adelante no hace falta que lo pidas.- Aseguró Hoseok y Kihyun le apartó el cabello del rostro.

Kihyun sonrió, y besó a Hoseok una vez más. -Tú tampoco.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY, HOLA 
> 
> ¿Qué te pareció esta parte? Creo que fue una transición bastante importante así que espero que la hayas disfrutado!! Dejame un comentario para saber tu opinión, me hace muy feliz -3-
> 
>  
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


	5. Parte 4

5 veces en las que Kihyun demostró amar los brazos de Hoseok a pesar de afirmar lo contrario.

 

1

Directamente después de una presentación, el grupo se acomodaba en las camionetas de la compañía para realizar un corto viaje de una localidad a otra para distintas actividades. El sol se había puesto hace tiempo y las estrellas luchaban por asomarse entre las cegadoras luces de la ciudad.

Habían recibido demasiadas felicitaciones y buenos deseos después del programa al que asistieron hoy y todo realmente se veía motivador. Era como si las luces del escenario siguieran brillando sobre ellos, incluso después de estar ahí.

Hoseok ya había entrado a la camioneta y se recostó contra la puerta en la última fila de asientos. Minhyuk no paraba de hablar acerca del día y de todo, en clara demostración de que estaba mucho más contento de lo usual. Todos lo estaban, Hoseok lo veía en la imborrable sonrisa de Changkyun y en el aura de energía que soltaban en general.

-Hyungwon, ¿puedo subir antes?- Preguntó Kihyun desde detrás de Hyungwon, aún afuera del vehículo.-Es que quiero sentarme junto a Hoseok.- Aclaró, sin darle mucha importancia.

Hyungwon lo miró por un momento, luego volteó a ver a Hoseok y ladeó una sonrisa. -No hay problema, hyung.- Respondió, y se apartó para dejarlo pasar.

Hoseok dirigió su rostro hacia la ventana para ocultar la sonrisa tonta que llevaba.

-Hey.- Dijo Kihyun al sentarse a su lado y le pellizcó el brazo.

-Hey tú.- Hoseok le sonrió. -Salió bien, ¿verdad?-

-Ah, demasiado.- Kihyun suspiró y se dejó caer sobre el hombro de Hoseok.

-¡Demasiado, demasiado!- Minhyuk se volteó en su lugar para ver a los demás. -¿No sienten como que fue la mejor cosa, la más perfecta y excelente que pudimos hacer? Sí, ¿verdad? ¿Y saben por qué salió estupendo?-

-¿Porque dimos lo mejor?- Ofreció Hyungwon.

-Porque somos increíbles.- Changkyun lo dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

-¡No! Es decir, sí, en parte, por supuesto. ¡Pero!- Minhyuk levantó su dedo índice para aclarar su punto. -Es porque nos morimos practicando, chicos. Es el fruto de todas esas horas de ensayo.-

-Sí nos esforzamos.- Hyungwon dirigió su vista a las luces en la calle.

-Vale mucho la pena.- Agregó Kihyun.

-Demasiado, demasiado.- Minhyuk se pasó los dedos con fuerza por el cabello. Parecía procesar de a poco lo que estaba pasando. Hoseok imaginó que se dormiría muy profundo cuando su adrenalina bajara. De todas formas, si se trataba de Minhyuk, eso podría tardar en suceder.

Después de un tiempo entrado en el viaje, el karaoke de celebración más desastrozo que habían tenido y unas bandejas de cena para llevar, todo se iba tornando más calmo. Las luces empezaban a disminuir a medida que se alejaban de la ciudad.

Changkyun soltó un bostezo mientras se esforzaba por escuchar los últimos destellos de emoción en las historias de Minhyuk, que no tardarían mucho en pasar de ser murmullos a un cómodo silencio.

Minhyuk parecía adormilarse de a poco, cada vez más, y Changkyun le ofreció uno de sus auriculares para pasar el rato.

Esta noche, Changkyun cargaba un deje suave y empático que se hizo visible cuando Hyungwon empezó a acurrucarse en su asiento para dormir y Changkyun hizo lo posible desde su lugar para cubrirlo con su abrigo. Hoseok era un entusiasta de su tibio corazón, sobretodo cuando era tan inusual apreciarlo de cerca.

Hoseok volcó su cabeza sobre la ventana y soltó una bocanada de aire al sentir la calma alrededor. Kihyun volteó la vista hacia él al sentirlo un poco callado. -¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó en voz baja.

Hoseok negó con la cabeza. -Wow, no lo sé.-

-¿Pero estás... feliz, verdad?- Preguntó Kihyun con cierta preocupación por la vaga respuesta.

-Muy feliz. Demasiadas emociones.- Rió Hoseok. -Estoy feliz. Mucho. Y orgulloso de nosotros. De todos.-

Kihyun le devolvió la sonrisa. -Estoy orgulloso de ti también.-

-¿Mucho, mucho, mucho?- Bromeó Hoseok arrugando la nariz.

-Hey, no lo fuerces.- Advirtió Kihyun, pero volvió a recostarse en su hombro y se aferró a su brazo. -...Pero sí, más de lo que te imaginas.- Murmuró.

Hoseok tomó la mano de Kihyun, entrelazando sus dedos sobre su regazo y Kihyun aprovechó la tenue, casi inexistente luz de la carretera alrededor para dejarle un pequeño beso en el hombro.

-¿Hoseok?- Lo llamó después de un momento.

-¿Mm?- Murmuró para hacerle saber que lo estaba escuchando.

-Si me duermo, no me sueltes.- Pidió Kihyun.

Hoseok recostó su mejilla contra su cabello. -...¿Es muy tonto si digo que jamás lo haría? ¿Incluso si estás despierto?-

-Sí.- Respondió Kihyun. -Un poco.-

-Está bien.- Hoseok resopló una risa. -Duerme.-

Ambos hicieron silencio por un momento. Entonces:

-Dilo de todas formas.- Susurró Kihyun.

Hoseok apretó su mano y esbozó una sonrisa. -Jamás te soltaría, Kihyun.-

-Bien.- Contestó, cerrando los ojos. -Porque yo tampoco.-

 

~

2

-¡Yoo Kihyun!- Gritó Minhyuk desde la habitación, seguido de una carcajada y pasos apurados.

Hoseok estaba tranquilo sirviéndose un vaso de yogurt en la cocina cuando la voz agitada de Kihyun resonó en el dormitorio.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!- Repetía y Hoseok notó que intentaba (sin éxito) aguantarse la risa, seguido del eco de Minhyuk arrojando cosas y de ambos correteando alrededor de la casa.

-¡Deja de correr y discúlpate como corresponde, enano de jardín!- La voz de Minhyuk se escuchaba aún opacada por las paredes cuando Kihyun entró como un rayo a la cocina y se escondió detrás de Hoseok, tomándolo fuertemente de los brazos para usar su torso como escudo.

-Uhm.- Hoseok parpadeó un par de veces. -¿Qué haces?- Preguntó, aún con el yogurt en la mano.

-Shhh.- Kihyun lo hizo callar y un segundo después Minhyuk apareció también por la puerta.

-¡Tú!- Chilló e intentó lanzarse sobre Kihyun, apuntandolo con un dedo amenazador.

-¡Fue un accidente!- Kihyun empezó a mover a Hoseok de un lado al otro como una barrera entre Minhyuk y él.

-¡Estabas celoso!-

-¡No mientas, Minhyukie!-

-Uhm, chicos, intento comer.- Hoseok habló para hacer notar su presencia en medio de ambos.

-Kihyun, ¡sal de ahí atrás!- Reclamó Minhyuk golpeando sus pies contra el suelo.

-¡Hyung, dile que fue un accidente!- Kihyun suplicó, colgándose y sacudiendo uno de los brazos de Hoseok.

-¿Me explican qué sucede?- Pidió el mayor de los tres.

Minhyuk tomó aire y empezo a hablar. -Kihyun estaba celoso...-

-¡No es verdad!- Interrumpió Kihyun.

-¡Déjame hablar! Kihyun estaba celoso porque no podía superarme en el juego que compramos la semana pasada y borró todos mis puntajes altos sólo porque no podía romper ningún récord.- Minhyuk soltó todo de un golpe y se cruzó de brazos.

Hoseok miró a Kihyun por encima de su hombro. -¿Es verdad eso?-

-No.- Respondió Kihyun de inmediato y Hoseok le sostuvo la mirada por un momento, ladeando la cabeza. -Bueno, tal vez sí estaba celoso, y no podía superarlo, ¡pero sí fue un accidente!-

-Sí, claro.- Minhyuk rodó los ojos.

-Está bien. Escuchen. Kihyun, ¿por qué no le ofreces reales y sinceras disculpas a Minhyuk por todo esto?- Interrumpió Hoseok. -Y Minhyuk, si estás de acuerdo, podemos ir, me patearás el trasero como siempre en ese juego y recuperarás todos los puntajes en menos tiempo del que te imaginas. ¿Es un buen plan, o debería llamar a Hyunwoo hyung? No soy muy bueno en ser mediador aún.- Ofreció.

Minhyuk seguía con los brazos cruzados y Kihyun bajó la vista a su manos, que jugueteaban con los dedos de Hoseok.

Hoseok miró a Kihyun de nuevo y señaló en dirección a Minhyuk con la cabeza.

Kihyun se mordió los labios y se paró junto a él.

-Minhyukie, de verdad, en serio fue un accidente, y aunque fue placentero para mi borrar todas tus partidas siento mucho haberlo hecho. Te prometo que voy a ser más cuidadoso e intentaré enojarme menos cuando pierdo.- Ofreció Kihyun y Hoseok sonrió.

Minhyuk vio a Kihyun a los ojos, comprobando que hablaba en serio y descruzó sus brazos. Entonces, le pellizcó una mejilla con fuerza

-Oye, duele,  _dolor_.- Se quejó Kihyun.

-¿Ves que no es difícil disculparte, Kihyunie?- Remarcó Minhyuk y Kihyun le apartó la mano del rostro. -Te perdono y te quiero. Perdón por lanzarte almohadas a la cabeza y por intentar arrojar un parlante, te juro que no se rompió.-

-Ese... parlante es de Jooheon.- Notó Hoseok.

-¡Te juro que no se rompió!- Repitió Minhyuk mientras se alejaba. -Voy a encender el juego, hyung. Apúrate.- Sonrió con picardía y salió de la cocina.

Hoseok volteó hacia Kihyun y se encogió de hombros. Kihyun le sostuvo la mirada. Luego, su labio inferior se abultó hacia afuera y abrió los brazos para que Hoseok se metiera entre ellos.

Hoseok esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y se acercó a Kihyun, que lo rodeó por la cintura, y lo envolvió en sus brazos.

-Nunca me defiendes.- Reclamó Kihyun contra su hombro, pero no había verdadera queja en su voz.

-Sí lo hago.- Rió Hoseok. -Siempre y cuando sea razonable y no haya un Minhyuk gritando de por medio.-

Kihyun lo vio a los ojos por un momento. Entonces, cortó la distancia y le dio un beso en los labios.

-Ahora quiero yogurt.- Murmuró Kihyun al separarse.

Hoseok rió y se soltó de él para sacar otro vaso de uno de los muebles.

-Está bien.-

~

3

-Hyunwoo hyung dice que ya se fueron.- Anunció Hoseok después de cortar una llamada y guardar su teléfono. -Vamos a tener que caminar al dormitorio.-

-Nooo.- Se quejó Kihyun, que estaba sentado en uno de los escalones en la entrada de la compañía. -Es tarde y de noche y tarde y estoy cansado.-

-Dijiste tarde dos veces.- Señaló Hoseok poniéndose la mochila al hombro.

-No es el punto, hyung.-

-Vamos, tampoco es tan lejos.- Hoseok le ofreció su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Kihyun la tomó y empezaron a caminar. Ninguno se soltó al hacer los primeros metros.

-Fuimos abandonados, Hoseok. Ya no nos quieren.- Afirmó Kihyun ajustando su bolso en su hombro.

-Wow, tranquilo,  _Hyungwonie_ , no seas dramático.- Rió Hoseok.

-Somos gente sin hogar ahora.-

-Puedo vivir con ello. A veces la calle es más limpia que el dormitorio.-

-Hyung ¿es hoy uno de esos días en los que quieres cargarme? Porque yo sí quiero.- Intentó Kihyun.

-Mm, no. No es hoy. Lo siento.- Hoseok se encogió de hombros y le dió un pequeño empujón en su costado. -Hey, carrera hasta la siguiente calle.-

-Eso no pasará.- Kihyun negó firmemente con la cabeza.

Pero Hoseok salió corriendo de todas formas.

-¡¿Por qué eres así?!- Gritó Kihyun y se echó a correr detrás de él.

Hoseok parecía estar a punto de detenerse al llegar al final del bloque y Kihyun acortó la distancia entre ambos.

Cuando Hoseok empezó a reírse, Kihyun le golpeó el brazo con el puño-Eso, es trampa.- Reclamó algo agitado.

-Mm, entonces intenta ganar ahora.- Se burló Hoseok y empezó a voltearse para salir corriendo de nuevo.

Kihyun avanzó detrás de él, y justo antes de cruzarse de acera, vio el semáforo de peatones.

Hoseok ni siquiera lo notó.

-¡Espera!- Gritó Kihyun y atrapó el brazo de Hoseok con muchísima fuerza, obligándolo a retroceder.

Justo después, varios vehículos cruzaron velozmente delante de ellos debido a la falta de autoridades a esas horas de la noche.

Kihyun podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón en sus oídos. Se sentían tan fuertes que tal vez también oía los de Hoseok.

Ambos se miraron por un momento, cayendo en la cuenta de lo que podría haber acabado de pasar.

Kihyun lo empujó hacia un lado con furia y atinó a golpear ligeramente detrás de su cabeza. Hoseok arrugó la nariz y soltó un quejido.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?!- Chilló Kihyun, molesto.-¡¿Acaso quieres morir?!-

-Lo, lo siento.- Balbuceó Hoseok, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos en una mezcla de susto y sorpresa.

-¿Qué hubieras hecho si yo no estaba? ¿Por qué insistes en matarme del susto?- Kihyun se pasó las manos por el rostro y respiró profundo.

-Yo, yo, no sé, lo siento.- Repitió Hoseok.

Al ver su expresión afligida, Kihyun suspiró. Entonces, le apartó el cabello de los ojos con afecto. -¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?- Murmuró, esta vez con calma. -Andando.-

La mano de Kihyun encontró la de Hoseok, miró hacia ambos lados antes de avanzar y empezó a caminar de nuevo, Hoseok unos pasos detrás de él.

Luego de unos minutos, Hoseok notó en voz baja. -Kihyun, acabas de salvar mi vida.-

Kihyun volteó a verlo y su expresión seguía algo perdida. Le dio un apretón a su mano.

-Lo sé. Soy increíble.- Intentó bromear para distraerlo. -Solo no lo vuelvas una costumbre.-

Hoseok no se soltó ni se alejó de su lado hasta horas después de haber llegado al dormitorio.

 

~

4

-Hoseok, ¡hyung!- Repitió Kihyun yendo detrás de él. Hoseok se dirigía a la puerta sin siquiera voltear a verlo. -Lo siento, en serio. No te vayas.- Rogó.

Hoseok tomó su abrigo y empezó a ponérselo mientras Kihyun oscilaba a su alrededor, tratando de atrasar su partida.

-Basta, Kihyun. Déjame.- Murmuró Hoseok y se calzó los zapatos.

-Hoseok, por favor. Lo siento, ¡escúchame!-

-¡No, Kihyun, ya te escuché! ¡Ahora deja que me vaya!- Hoseok alzó el tono de voz y Kihyun cerró sus labios. Hoseok jamás levanta la voz. -No me hagas decir cosas de las que voy a arrepentirme. Deja que me vaya.-

-¡No!- Contestó Kihyun con firmeza, aferrándose con ambas manos a uno de sus brazos. -No quiero, no te vayas. Me equivoqué, y lo siento.- Recostó su frente en el hombro de Hoseok y cerró los ojos. -¡Grítame, enójate conmigo, pero no te vayas!-

La respiración de ambos era agitada. Hoseok tomó las manos de Kihyun y las apartó con gentileza, despacio.

-Te voy a perdonar cuando no esté tan malditamente fuera de mí.- La mirada de Hoseok estaba helada y Kihyun sabía que podría llorar en cualquier momento. El pensamiento hizo que sus ojos quemaran también. -Luego regreso.- Dijo mientras abría la puerta.

-Lo siento.- Susurró Kihyun de nuevo.

-Lo sé.- Contestó Hoseok. -También yo.-

La puerta se cerró detrás de él.

Kihyun se rodeó a sí mismo con sus brazos al verlo salir.

Esperaba un portazo, pero el frágil, casi silencioso tintineo de las llaves de Hoseok alejándose dolía mucho más.

 

~

5

Kihyun se despertó confundido al sentir a Hoseok junto a su cama, sacudiéndolo insistentemente.

-Kihyun, despierta.- Susurró, y Kihyun pudo distinguir cierta emoción en su voz. -Rápido. Ven a ver esto.-

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Kihyun y se pasó una mano por el rostro. -¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué hora es?-

-Como las tres.- Sonrió Hoseok.

-¿De la mañana?-

-Sí.-

El grupo estaba alojándose en varios remolques junto con su equipo para varios días de filmación en una zona urbana lejos de la ciudad. Kihyun estaba realmente muy cansado y no entendía qué cosa en el mundo podría ser más importante en este momento que dormir.

Al parecer Hoseok no pensaba lo mismo.

-Hoseok, vuelve a la cama.- Pidió Kihyun e intentó cubrirse la cabeza con las sábanas. -Es tarde. Intenta descansar.-

-No, no.- Interrumpió Hoseok y volvió a descubrir su rostro. -Por favor, vale la pena. Ven conmigo.-

Kihyun debatió consigo mismo por un momento. Luego suspiró.

-Más vale que sea bueno.- Advirtió.

-¡Lo es!- Le aseguró Hoseok.

Kihyun se envolvió a sí mismo con una de sus mantas al levantarse y Hoseok le besó la frente. Luego, lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hacia afuera.

Estaba oscuro y se escuchaban un montón de grillos alrededor. Kihyun se sorprendió al ver la luz pálida de las estrellas reflejarse sobre el cesped.

Hoseok lo guió unos metros hasta unos troncos alejados del campamento y se sentó en uno de ellos, indicándole a Kihyun el espacio junto a él.

Kihyun se sentó a su lado y lo miró, expectante.

-Bueno.- Susurró con la voz aún apagada. -¿Y ahora?-

Hoseok sonrió y apuntó con su dedo hacía arriba. Cuando Kihyun siguió con la vista la dirección que le indicaba, su boca se abrió.

En el cielo sin luna, un montón de estrellas cruzaban disparadas fugazmente de un lugar al otro para luego desaparecer por completo en la oscuridad

Kihyun no podía dejar de mirar, y Hoseok sonrió viéndolo a él.

-Son muchas.- Murmuró Kihyun.

-Muchas. Te dije que tenías que verlo.-

Kihyun se recostó en Hoseok, sin apartar la vista de las estrellas que parecían llover sobre ellos. Hoseok veía la luz reflejarse en sus ojos.

Se quedaron así por un rato, en un cómodo silencio, resguardándose en el otro ante la magnificencia de la situación.

-Gracias por despertarme.- Kihyun volteó a verlo y Hoseok lo acercó más hacia su lado.

-Pensé que no podías perdértelo.- Sonrió, acariciando su costado con una de sus manos.

-Me alegra verlo contigo.- Las manos de Kihyun estaban frías a pesar del abrigo y las acercó a su rostro para soplar ligeramente en ellas.

Hoseok lo rodeó con sus brazos. -Me alegra que estés conmigo.-

La respiración y el calor de Hoseok hicieron que Kihyun empezara a sentir peso en sus párpados. Sus brazos se sentían fuertes alrededor de él y Kihyun descubrió que podría dormirse en cualquier parte, en cualquier momento, sin importar qué, si Hoseok estaba a su lado.

Kihyun sentía paz.

-Te quiero ¿sabes?- Murmuró Hoseok, viendo al cielo.

Kihyun observó el costado de su rostro y le besó mandíbula. -Yo a ti. Muchísimo.-

Sus ojos se encontraron por un momento, y Kihyun sintió el sabor de su sonrisa cuando cruzó la distancia entre sus labios.

-Estás helado.- Notó Hoseok. -¿Quieres entrar?-

Kihyun lo besó una vez más y volvió a recargarse contra su pecho. -No, demasiado cómodo.- Contestó.

-Está bien.- Hoseok rió. -¿Cinco minutos más?-

Kihyun respiró profundo y sintió el aroma verde del césped y la noche, haciendo contraste con la ligera esencia de Hoseok, como a jabón, a su desodorante. A él.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo.

- _Cinco minutos más._ \- Susurró.

 

~

 

 

-No tengo una obsesión, Hoseok.-

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Sí.-

-Estás sosteniendo mi brazo desde hace horas, se me acaba de adormecer.-

-Oh.-

-...Que tomes el otro prueba un poco mi punto, ¿sabes?-

-Shh.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asbshdsjdhdsbfds los amo
> 
> ¡Espero que te haya gustado esta parte! Dejame saber tu opinión en un comentario, me haría muy feliz.
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! -3-


	6. Parte 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tuve que editar esto otra vez porque era un desastre, en serio.
> 
> Sigo pensando que es un desastre, pero hEY, disfruta tu lectura! <3

 

 

 

Hoseok tiene dos listas: una de momentos importantes y otra de momentos simplemente felices.

El debut de Monsta X fue importante.  _Su primer desayuno como grupo fue un momento feliz._

Empezar a salir oficialmente con Kihyun fue un momento sumamente importante. _La primera vez que Kihyun usó una de sus camisetas fue un momento feliz._

Empezar a ir al gimnasio fue importante.

La primera vez que Kihyun le pidió que abriera un frasco de mermelada por él, fue un día feliz.

_Un día feliz y revelador._

Hoseok nunca consideró tener una personalidad adictiva: bebe con moderación, los casinos le resultan indiferentes y no está en sus planes de vida volverse un fumador compulsivo.

Pero si hay algo a lo que es adicto, es a abrir envases por Kihyun.  _Sí._

Fue un momento de motivación, en serio.

Si tuviera que ganarse la vida abriendo frascos por Kihyun, sería la persona más feliz del universo.

Desafortunadamente, también la mas pobre.

A pesar de que Hoseok realmente disfrutaba de ello, el universo no estaba de su lado en este caso.

Kihyun es una persona autosuficiente. Su orgullo suele ser una característica notable, y a pesar de que no se compara a Hoseok y su estado físico, es naturalmente fuerte, todo sumado a un ingenio rápido y funcional.

Cada uno de estos dotes realmente traían a Hoseok de cabeza, volvían a Kihyun tan humano, perfectamente imperfecto y real como él mismo, pero en consecuencia, las posibilidades de que Kihyun pidiera su ayuda en algo tan trivial como abrir la mermelada eran prácticamente nulas.

Abrir lo que sea por Kihyun le daba a Hoseok una sensación de utilidad que hacía que el pecho se le agrande de orgullo y cariño. Era algo tan simple, quizá hasta tonto, pero le hacía sentir que ciertamente, él formaba parte de la vida de Kihyun y podía ayudarlo, podía serle útil. En su corazón, era una pequeña forma de cuidarlo y quererlo un poco más.

Por eso, el momento en que un adormilado Kihyun le pidió en medio de la noche, con las manos ligeramente enrojecidas, que abriera la mermelada por él, Hoseok volvió a enamorarse una vez más. 

Situaciones similares se repiten pocas veces para su gusto. Tal vez una botella de agua en la sala de ensayos después de horas de práctica, el tarro de dulces que estaba en la cocina cuya tapa siempre solía dar pelea, los paquetes de papas que le gustaban a él y Minhyuk, que a pesar del "abre fácil" impreso en la abertura, solían causar un forcejeo.

Hoseok realmente no sabe si debería sentirse avergonzado al respecto, pero es un poco de esa manera.

No quiere, bajo ninguna circunstancia, hacer que Kihyun se sienta débil. Tampoco quiere parecer indispensable en algo tan tonto, porque no lo es.

Pero la sensación le gusta.

Lo que no le gusta, y también le apena, es sentir celos.

Esa puntada de ligera y fugaz pesadez que se instala en su pecho por un segundo cuando está ahí, parado justo junto a Kihyun (tal vez a unos metros, pero de todas formas.), y él decide voltearse hacia otra persona por ayuda.

-Jooheonie, ¿podrías?- Pidió Kihyun, acercándole a Jooheon el estúpido paquete de papas.

Jooheon, que estaba sentado a la mesa escribiendo, dejó su lápiz a un lado para separar los lados de la bolsa y abrirla de un ligero tirón. Entonces, Minhyuk apareció y lo abrazó gratuitamente por detrás.

-¡Salvaste nuestra vida!- Resopló, con todo un aire dramático e innecesario. Hoseok dudaba cada día más si Minhyuk en verdad necesitaba ayuda abriendo cosas o simplemente era una versión invertida de lo que sentía él mismo.

Hoseok sabía que los estaba observando, y cuando Kihyun encontró sus ojos, le ofreció de comer.

Él jura que en realidad lo rechazó porque no estaba hambriento, pero también sabe que se engaña un poco.

Un día, después de practicar, ambos estaban sentados uno junto al otro, recostándose por una pared durante unos minutos de descanso.

Kihyun se levantó de su lugar, buscó varias botellas de agua y las repartió entre los miembros.

Cuando volvió a sentarse, Changkyun se acercó también.

Las botellas estaban congeladas y en proceso de derretir su contenido, y Kihyun empezó a batallar con la suya, causando que Hoseok esperara una inminente oportunidad.

Pero Changkyun sólo tomó la botella de las manos de Kihyun y la abrió por él.

-Podía hacerlo sólo, ¿sabes?- Aclaró Kihyun, pero le agradeció de todas formas.

-Lo siento.- Changkyun encogió los hombros, sin darle tanta importancia. -Es la costumbre, creo.-

Un momento después, Hyunwoo lo llamó y Changkyun los dejó solos otra vez. Hoseok sintió un impulso infantil y no pudo detenerlo.

-Podría haberlo hecho yo.- Se quejó, y su labio inferior mostró un pequeño puchero.

-¿Mm? ¿De qué hablas?- Preguntó Kihyun con incredulidad.

-Eso.- Hoseok apuntó a la botella. -Abrir eso por ti.-

Kihyun abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Luego, soltó una carcajada, causando que Hoseok frunciera el ceño.

-No te rías.- Farfulló.

-No puede ser. Estás celoso. ¿Estás celoso?- Kihyun parecía encantado con la situación.

En lugar de responder, Hoseok se cruzó de brazos y volteó la vista.

-Hey, hey.- Kihyun tomó su barbilla con cariño para que volviera a dirigir la mirada hacia él. -No hace falta, ¿está bien? Yo puedo. Y si no puedo, no es tan importante, Hoseok. Tómalo como una, digamos, medida de supervivencia.-

Hoseok aún abultaba su labio inferior, y Kihyun le apretó las mejillas con ambas manos para hacerlo reír. -¿Escuchaste lo que dije?- Preguntó, ladeando la cabeza.

-Shí.- Contestó Hoseok, su voz afectada por su expresión.

-Qué bueno.- Kihyun resopló una risa al verlo. -No estés celoso por algo así, ¿de acuerdo? Por favor.- Pidió, y Hoseok asintió entre sus manos.  _Kihyun tenía razón._

-Bien.- Sonrió, soltando su agarre. -Te quiero, tonto.-

Hoseok reflejó el gesto y le pellizcó la nariz para molestarlo. -También yo. Mucho.-

 

~

 

Una tarde, luego de varias horas de promociones que inusualmente habían acabado temprano, Hoseok y Kihyun veían una película en la sala para aprovechar juntos el tiempo libre cuando Hyungwon entró y se paró junto a ellos con un frasco de mermelada en una mano y un cuchillo de untar en la otra.

-Hyung, ábrelo.- Pidió, ubicando el frasco frente a Hoseok.

Kihyun, que descansaba su cabeza sobre su regazo, volteó la vista hacia ambos cuando Hoseok dejó de pasar sus dedos por su cabello en favor de ayudar a Hyungwon.

-Seguro, Hyungwonie.- Hoseok lo tomó y lo abrió con facilidad.

-No quise interrumpir.- Notó Hyungwon, llevándose una mano tras la nuca. -Iba a pedírselo a Changkyun, pero se fue a dormir hace un momento.-

-Oh, no, está bien.- Hoseok negó con la cabeza para restarle importancia y se lo devolvió. -No estaba tan apretado, ¿no podías?- Preguntó con curiosidad.

-Nah.- Contestó Hyungwon, y bostezó mientras se marchaba. -Es que, demasiado esfuerzo. Gracias, hyung.-

Cuando se fue, Hoseok sonrió por sus ocurrencias. Kihyun lo observaba desde su regazo.

Al verlo, Hoseok se acercó y le dejó un beso en los labios. Kihyun lo tomó del cuello cuando se alejó y lo atrajo otra vez a su rostro.

-Él podría haber hecho eso.- Murmuró.

Hoseok esbozó una sonrisa de lado. -Tómalo como una medida de supervivencia.- Bromeó.

Las mejillas de Kihyun se colorearon un poco y Hoseok lo besó una vez más.

-¿Estás molesto?- Preguntó, y Kihyun negó con la cabeza.

-No, para nada realmente.- Era sincero. - Fue un momento de posesividad. Ahora necesito abrazos.- Reclamó y empezó a acomodarse junto a Hoseok.

Hoseok resopló una risa y abrió los brazos para que Kihyun se metiera entre ellos. -Está bien, eso siempre lo puedo solucionar.-

 

~

 

Kihyun estaba sentado en la encimera de la cocina mientras Hoseok y Hyungwon limpiaban y cortaban vegetales para cenar. Eran sólo ellos tres, esperando a que el resto llegara de otras actividades.

-Hyung, ¿podrías traer la botella de salsa de tomate?- Preguntó Hyungwon. -Tengo las manos ocupadas.-

-Sí.- Kihyun bajó de un salto y sacó la botella del refrigerador. -¿Quieres que la abra?- Ofreció.

-Sí, por favor.- Hyungwon tenía las manos mojadas, y Kihyun volvió a sentarse en su lugar a un lado de Hoseok antes de abrirla.

Al principio intentó con su mano derecha, después con la izquierda. Luego sostuvo la tapa con una servilleta para girarla, pero de todas formas no cedía.

Hoseok lo vio de reojo y se limpió las manos, pero no dijo nada. Entonces, Kihyun suspiró y, resignado, recostó la botella en su antebrazo.

-Hyung.- Llamó, sin decir una palabras más. Hoseok apretó los labios para resistir una pequeña sonrisa contenta y la abrió sin mucho esfuerzo. Kihyun sintió calor en el rostro y esperó que no se notara tanto como se sentía.

-Gracias, es para Hyungwon.- Murmuró.

-De nada.- Contestó Hoseok. Luego, le guiñó un ojo.

Por supuesto que si antes no se notaba, ahora definitivamente sí.

 

~

 

**_Hyungwon no niega ni confirma haber apretado todos los frascos y recipientes con tapas del dormitorio para su propio beneficio y entretenimiento. xoxo._ **


	7. Parte 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es un relato de la parte 3 desde el punto de vista de Hyungwon, siempre bienvenido. 
> 
> ¡Disfruta tu lectura! :D

El día de hoy sólo somos Kihyun,  Jooheon y yo, mientras Hyunwoo, Hoseok, Minhyuk y Changkyun hacen promociones por separado.

Desde temprano en la mañana Kihyun hyung estuvo extrañamente distante.

Intenté hablar con él, pero sólo sonríe y me afirma que todo está completamente normal. Se ríe, pero no nos sigue en las bromas. Nos habla, pero en realidad no luce como si quisiera hacerlo.

Algo me dice que tiene que ver con Hoseok.

No me malinterpreten, no quiero que suene descabellado, pero vamos, compartimos habitación desde hace suficiente tiempo como para saber que algo es diferente.

No hoy, es decir, es diferente  _entre ellos_ , todo el tiempo.

Vamos a ver.

Yo sé que soy una persona con el sueño pesado, y que tal vez en más de una ocasión un tornado podría pasar junto a mi cama y no me daría cuenta, pero cuando estoy despierto, los veo.

Veo como Hoseok arropa a Kihyun por la noche si se despierta y no está cubierto. Escucho a Kihyun hablarle y a veces incluso cantarle en voz baja cuando Hoseok no puede dormir. Los veo al despertar, los veo prolongar sus abrazos.

Veo como se miran, y sé que se reservan cosas solo para ellos dos.

Vamos a ver, amigos. La cama de Kihyun lleva sin desarreglarse desde hace tiempo porque ni siquiera se molesta en subir.

Y yo estaría necesitando que dejen de ser unos necios y se besen con locura de una vez. Gracias.

¿Fue demasiado? Igual no importa.

Entonces, siento que sucedió algo cuando Hoseok se fue, no encuentro otra explicación. Estaban completamente bien anoche y hoy de repente Kihyun está extraño, y  _tiene que ver con_ _Hoseok_  porque se tensa cada vez que lo mencionamos.

Está pensativo.

En momentos así siento que mis hyungs no confían tanto en mí. Quisiera que me hablaran de forma más abierta de lo que les preocupa, sin protegerme todo el tiempo. Quiero ser un soporte para ellos como lo son conmigo.

Y  _demonios_ que quisiera que estos dos acepten lo que les pasa. Porque les pasa algo. Yo lo sé.

¿Saben? No me parece raro que nuestros fans disfruten tanto haciendo parejas entre nosotros, se sorprenderían si supieran la enorme cantidad de veces en las que le dan al clavo.

La industria tiene más historias reales de las que se pueden llegar a imaginar. Y por favor, recuerden que la gente gay existe ¿está bien? No teman hablar al respecto.

Pero bueno, no es momento de querer cambiar el mundo.

Estoy esperando fuera de la cabina de grabaciones mientras Kihyun está dentro junto al micrófono. No puedo escucharlo pero nuestro productor sí, a través de sus audífonos. De todas maneras, la forma en la que cierra sus ojos mientras canta es suficiente para saber que lo está haciendo con pasión.

A Kihyun le entusiasma hacer esto a un nivel distinto, así que espero que pueda sentirse mejor después, que se desahogue.

Los demás están a punto de aparecer en un programa de radio y por supuesto que voy a escucharlos. Ojalá les hagan preguntas incómodas ahora que no estoy allí.

_Hora de los comentarios constructivos (o no)._

Al parecer la temática de hoy es bastante melosa y cursi. Puedo sentirlo en las canciones que están pasando.  _En_ _serio_ , ¿podrían pensar en nosotros, gente sola, y dejar de hacer canciones románticas? (Es gracioso porque nosotros también las hacemos, pero eso es algo aparte.)

Les hablo a ustedes, GFriend.

Oigan, jamás le digan a Minhyuk que estoy orgulloso de cómo se desenvuelve en público, demonios. Maneja las palabras a su gusto y encanta a todos. Acaban de preguntarle con quién le gustaría compartir su comida favorita e hizo reír y decir 'aww' a todo el estudio por casi dos minutos. Cómo lo hace, pues no lo sé.

Ah, Hyunwoo hyung, gracias por ser el mejor líder que podríamos tener. Gracias por ser increíblemente profesional y tierno al mismo tiempo. Ojalá pudiera ser tan enorme, abrazable como tú. Te voy a abrazar cuando te vea, sí.

Otra canción de GFriend. Ok.

Changkyunnngggg.

Changkyun acaba de contestar la llamada de una fan y  _en serio,_ si alguien tiene que adivinar, él NO sería jamás el menor de nosotros.

¿Por qué suena tan varonil? ¡Sólo dijo gracias!

Pondría mis manos al fuego si tuviera que apostar a que esa chica está en dirección al hospital ahora mismo. Yo lo estaría.

Ah, estoy orgulloso de mi grupo.

Una canción nuestra. Excelente, eso es lo que quiero.

Jajajaja, oh por Dios, Hoseok hyung, ¿qué clase de respuesta es esa? ¿Acaso la leíste de una tarjeta? Pff.

Bla, bla. El regreso de Monsta X, seh.

Demonios,  _la pregunta_. Pobre hyung, veníamos bien.

_"Ahora,_ _Wonho_ _, ¿cuál es tu tipo ideal?"_

Vamos, Hoseok, dales otra respuesta premeditada.

  
  
...Oh.

 

Oh.

Oh por Dios, Hoseok hyung.  _Eso no es premeditado._

Oh no, silencio incómodo, alguien ayudelo.

¡Gracias, Minhyuk! Bien hecho, maldito. Te amo, gracias.

Y, comercial, de acuerdo. Fin de la transmisión.

Wow, está bien. Entonces sí está pasando algo entre estos dos.

No quiero entrar en pánico, no quiero exagerar, pero Hoseok hyung ¿qué demonios fue eso?

Hoseok acaba de soltar todo lo que ama de una persona en radio nacional.

_Hoseok acaba de describir lo que ama de Kihyun en radio nacional._

¡Y Kihyun no lo ha escuchado, maldición!

Creo que me están temblando las manos.

Miré a Kihyun a través del vidrio de la cabina, tan inocente, tan ajeno a una de las más cursis, tiernas y perfectas declaraciones de amor de la historia.

¿Qué pasó esta mañana? ¿Será que Hoseok hyung se declaró y fue rechazado? No, imposible.

¡¿Y si tal vez ya son algo especial?! ¿Quizá una declaración mutua?

No, Kihyun se ve demasiado caído para ese escenario.

Creo que debería hablar al respecto con alguien. Necesito otra opinión para saber que no estoy siendo ridículo.

En realidad preferiría hablar con Minhyuk de esto porque sé que comprende de este tema,  _comprende_  acerca de Hoseok y Kihyun, los ve también.

Pero no está aquí ahora.

Me levanto de mi lugar y salgo de la habitación para encontrarme con Jooheon, que llevaba puesto solo un lado de sus auriculares y una expresión complicada en el rostro.

-Hyung.- Me habla como si lo hubiera sorprendido. -¿Has visto, has visto a Kihyun?-  
-Está adentro, grabando.- Le indico la cabina a mis espaldas con mi dedo pulgar sobre mi hombro. -¿Por qué preguntas?-  
-Yo, es decir,- Jooheon guarda sus auriculares enredados en su bolsillo mientras acomoda sus palabras. -¿Escucharon la entrevista de los chicos? Porque, Hoseok, creo que...- Cuando se detiene por un momento para verme a los ojos, entiendo que acabamos de pensar lo mismo, acerca de todo.   
-La escuché.- Le digo.   
-Hyung, yo... ¿podemos conversar un momento? Necesito que me digas lo que piensas sobre algo.-

_Ok, tal vez no estoy siendo ridículo._

Nos sentamos a un lado de la sala de grabaciones en el suelo, y de repente, ninguno se anima a hablar, y lo entiendo.

Ninguno sabe cómo poner en palabras lo que piensa, y ambos tememos equivocarnos. 

No me malinterpreten, por favor. Es que, equivocarse acerca de esto sería de alguna forma  decepcionante en muchos aspectos. Sería como no conocer a mis hermanos, no leerlos tan bien como pensaba, o tal vez es correcto y son demasiado necios (otra vez).

De cualquier forma,  _decepcionante._

Jooheon corta mis pensamientos de repente.

-¿Hyung?-

-Mh, dime.-

-Ellos realmente se quieren.-

Lo dice como si fuera obvio de quién estamos hablando, y es que lo es.

No suena como duda.

Suena a cariño, confirmación, cierta emoción y la misma impotencia que siento yo cuando rozan sus dedos sin tomarse de la mano.

Yo sonrío y asiento despacio. -Eso parece, ¿verdad?-

-¿Y qué harán al respecto? Es decir,- Jooheon carraspea y piensa sus palabras antes de hablar. -me refiero a que, ¿pueden? Sí pueden ¿verdad? Vamos, no es como si... Es decir, ¿es por nosotros? ¿Tienen miedo, hyung?- 

Pienso un momento. -Me pregunto lo mismo desde hace tiempo, Jooheon.-  Apoyo una mano en su rodilla. Siento que necesito reconfortarlo por alguna razón. -Pero no opino que sea por nosotros, creo que hay mucho más de por medio, incluyendo ellos mismos.-

-Yo tendría miedo.- Admite Jooheon. -Y también entiendo que hay mucho más pero... no deberían ocultarse de nosotros.-

-Lo sé.- Suspiro y recuesto mi nuca en la pared. -Pero es su tema, todo sucede a su tiempo. Lo importante es, apoyarlos en lo que decidan, ¿qué piensas?-

-Hyungwon hyung, no hay  _nada_  que quiera más que ver a cualquiera de ustedes felices, y confío en sus decisiones. Además,  _vamos_ , estamos hablando de Kihyun y Hoseok _._ -

-¿Y..?- Pregunto con curiosidad. -¿A qué te refieres con eso?-

Jooheon desvía la vista por un segundo, como si hubiera dicho demasiado. -Es que... ya sabes.-

-Mm, no. Dime qué piensas.- Le pido y creo que entiendo, pero me enternece verlo hablar de esta forma.  _Tan sincera y real._

-Es sólo que... Hyung, ellos se quieren en silencio. Desde hace tiempo.- Jooheon se voltea a verme y yo asiento para animarlo a seguir. - Siento que temen y me duele su temor porque nadie debería tener miedo de quererse. Y  _Dios,_ cuando se miran... sé que jamás se harían daño y no me queda otra opción que  _confiar._ -

Jooheon se detiene y yo sonrío. Me enorgullece.

-Es como si fuera... completamente esperable.  _Ellos_ , como par.- Agrega.

-Se siente correcto.- Ofrezco, porque es lo que siento.

Él resopla una risa y asiente, y  _Dios, todo estará bien._

-Se siente correcto.-

~

 

Tal vez no tan bien.

Luego de pasar la mayor parte del día divididos, los demás llegaron a la sala de prácticas y nunca vi a Hoseok entrar tan triunfante a una habitación para volverse un pobre cachorrito en menos de dos segundos.

_Dos segundos y la sonrisa de Yoo Kihyun, marca registrada._

La tensión se cortaba con cuchillo, señoras y señores, pero no estoy seguro de que alguien más lo notara. 

Hoseok y Kihyun se encargaron de crear (como siempre) su propio mundo cada vez que cruzaban miradas, pero algo seguía fuera de lugar.

Kihyun seguía extraño, incluso después de que Hyunwoo le preguntara calidamente al respecto, de que Changkyun se colgara de sus hombros, de que Hoseok buscara sus ojos durante todo el ensayo.

Al regresar al dormitorio, Kihyun se sentó junto a mí, lejos de Hoseok, que vio fuera de la ventana todo el camino.

_Estaban siendo necios otra vez._

-Hyung, quieres hablar.- Le dije en voz baja.

-¿Es pregunta o afirmación?-  Preguntó.

Me encogí de hombros. -Lo que quieras.-

Kihyun respiró pesadamente y pensó un momento. -Tal vez luego.-

-Está bien.- Asentí. -...¿por casualidad escuchaste la entrevista de los demás hoy?-

-Mm, ¿no? Estabamos grabando en ese momento, creo.-

-Deberías.-

-¿Tú crees?-

_Oh, cariño, ¿cómo te lo explico?_

-Totalmente, hyung.-

~

Se estaba volviendo más complicado de lo necesario.

Kihyun se encerró en la habitación ni bien salió de ducharse mientras cenábamos. Jooheon y yo intercambiamos miradas al escuchar la puerta cerrarse. Él se encogió de hombros y por un segundo casi pierdo de vista como Minhyuk apoyó una mano en la espalda de Hoseok y la quitó inmediatamente.  _Lo estaba consolando._

Hoseok insistió en limpiar todo cuando Minhyuk y Jooheon decidieron irse a dormir y le pedí ayudarlo, porque nada me rompía más el corazón que imaginar a Hoseok solo, lavando platos en la oscuridad y pensando tonterías que probablemente no eran ciertas.

Luego de varios minutos en silencio, comprendí que realmente no quería hablar, pero  _maldición,_  me corrijo, el pequeño puchero que llevaba en su labio inferior me rompía el corazón aún más.

Quedaba poco por hacer cuando el día empezó a pesarme en los párpados y Hoseok me envió a dormir.

No quería dejarlo solo, pero creí que podría ser de más ayuda, _para todos_ , en otro lado.

 

~

 

-¿Hyung?- Murmuré al abrir la puerta de la habitación, visualizando la figura de Kihyun acurrucada en su cama en la tenue luz de la lámpara de noche. -¿Duermes?-

No hubo ninguna respuesta mientras entraba.

-Sé que estás despierto.- Insistí en voz baja y subí a la litera.

Kihyun se volteó hacia mi después de unos segundos, confirmándolo, y yo me senté con una pierna sobre la cama para verlo de frente.

-Sabes que podemos hablar, hyung.- Tomé un poco de sus sábanas en mis manos y él asintió, pero no dijo nada.

Pasaron unos minutos, estuve a punto de retirarme,  _tal vez no era el momento indicado_ , hasta que Kihyun respiró pesadamente.

-No sé qué me pasa.- Murmuró.

Le dí un segundo para continuar, pero no lo hizo.

-...Ambos se ven tristes.- Ofrecí, y Kihyun abrió sus ojos ligeramente. Sabe de quién hablo. Sabe más de lo que piensa.

-Hyungwon.- Suspiró. -Soy un idiota.- 

-Wooow, de "no sé qué me pasa"  a "soy un idiota" realmente rápido.- Intenté bromear y él también sonrió, más pequeño, pero estaba allí.

Una vez más, ambos nos quedamos callados.

-...Tú lo quieres.- Afirmé entonces, con suavidad, porque él no lo haría. Kihyun se mordió el labio inferior, y en un segundo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Se cubrió el rostro con el antebrazo y noté el esfuerzo que hacía por no dejarlo salir. Imaginé ese dolor en los párpados segundos antes de bajar la guardia y permitirse llorar. Apoyé mi mano en su estómago como una mínima muestra de consuelo,  _está bien,_  y de pronto, las lágrimas empezaron a caer en silencio.

-No quiero decirlo.- Soltó con la voz rota por la fuerza de su llanto y el empeño por evitarlo. -No quiero, no quiero.-

-¿Por qué?- Susurré. -¿Por qué, Kihyun hyung? ¿Qué sucede?- Acaricié su estómago por encima de su camiseta porque quería entenderlo, y sabía que él también necesitaba entenderse.

-Decirlo lo vuelve real.- Se presionó los ojos con las palmas de las manos. -Y no sé si estoy preparado para que lo sea.-

-Hyung...- Me mordí el labio. -Sucedió algo, ¿verdad?- Pregunté con cautela al verlo intentar calmarse poco a poco.

Él miro al techo por un segundo y respiró profundamente.

-Cuéntame.- Supliqué.

 Se volvió a cubrir el rostro con las manos. -Tal vez o tal vez no, porque realmente no estoy seguro, quizás, por accidente... Oh, Dios, besé a Hoseok esta mañana.-  Su voz se volvió más pequeña al final de la oración.

Bajé la vista a mi regazo, apenas contuve una sonrisa. -...Hyung, creo, que eres demasiado complicado.- Murmuré.

-Hyungwon, tú no entiendes...- Negó con la cabeza y me vio a los ojos con más preocupación y  _miedo_  en ellos de lo que realmente debería existir.

-Kihyun, lo que no entiendo es cómo no te das cuenta de lo mucho que Hoseok te ama.-

Su labios se partieron e incluso en la poca luz del cuarto, pude notarlo palidecer.

-Hyung, ¿tú lo quieres?- Pregunté.

Kihyun volteó la vista hacia otro lado.

-Lo quieres.- Insistí en voz baja.

-...Más de lo que debería.- Susurró, y yo asentí.  _Al fín._

_-_ Entonces, hyung, quiero que confíes en mí cuando te digo que Hoseok hyung se muere por tí.- Le apreté la mano y hablé de un tirón. -Y ahora está solo en la cocina, lavando platos y lamentándose porque tiene tanto miedo como tú de haberse equivocado, y te conoce tan bien, hyung, tan bien, que sabe que cuando entre a la habitación esta noche no vas a dormir a su lado, y yo sé que eso le está partiendo el corazón.-  

Kihyun se apoyó en sus codos para levantarse de la cama. -Pero, ¿cómo puedo estar seguro de que..?-

-Exacto, no puedes estar seguro.- Interrumpí. -Jamás vas a estar seguro si no le preguntas, si no lo hablan. Así que, te ruego, hyung, ve y  _habla con él.-_ Le indiqué. 

_Y si es posible, bésalo de nuevo, por su bien, el mío y el de todos._

Lo vi dudar por un momento. -Hyung, se están haciendo daño entre tantas preguntas sin respuesta.-

Abrió los ojos al escucharme. -...¿Lo estoy dañando?- Preguntó.

-Ambos.- Aclaré. -Ambos están sufriendo.-

Me callé por un segundo para dejarlo pensar y Kihyun frunció el ceño, luego, se sentó correctamente y respiró profundo.

-No me odiarás, ¿verdad?- Su voz era casi inaudible.

Y por un momento creí que se trataba de una broma, porque  _vamos, ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa?_  Pero tal vez Kihyun necesitaba estar seguro.

-Hyung.- Apoyé mi mano en su hombro y esperé a que me mirara. -Jamás, jamás, de ninguna forma, podría odiarte. Jamás te odiaría por permitirte ser feliz.- Prometí.

Kihyun se mordió el labio inferior y extendió los brazos hacia mi, yo me acerqué y rodee sus hombros y el ángulo era extraño pero  _demonios_  que necesitábamos este abrazo en este momento. Sus manos apretaron mi camiseta y por un segundo, lo sentí temblar.

-Confiamos en ustedes, Kihyun hyung. En serio.- Susurré sin alejarme. -Muchísimo. Somos un equipo.-

Él asintió y me separé para ver su rostro. Le acomodé el cabello y sonrió, cansado.

-Es como si fueras mayor que yo.- Bromeó.

-Al diablo los títulos.- Contesté, y le robé una pequeña risa. -Quiero que estés bien.-

-Gracias. Por esto, Hyungwon, por todo.- Murmuró con una mano en el hombro.

Yo sonreí. -Gracias por confiar en mi.-

Kihyun colgó sus piernas a un lado de la cama y se volvió a verme, como si buscara aprobación.

Le indiqué la puerta con la cabeza.  _Ve._

Bajó de un salto y se dirigió a la salida. Con una mano en la puerta, lo vi tomarse un segundo antes de salir.

-Ah, hyung.- Lo llamé y se volteó.

Puse mis manos alrededor de mi boca como si fuera a contarle un secreto. -No vuelvas sin darle un beso.- Dije, fingiendo un susurro.

Kihyun rodó los ojos. -Oh Dios, cállate.- Se quejó, pero había más nervios que mordida en sus palabras.

Antes de cerrar la puerta, me miró una vez más.

-Gracias.- Repitió.

-¡Rápido!- Le indiqué emocionado.

-¡Que sí!- 

-¡Actúa  _cool,_ hyung!-

-Vete a dormir, Hyungwon.-

Cuando la puerta se cerró, apagué la luz y me fuí a mi cama.

-Ambos me enviaron a dormir.- Murmuré para mí mismo y resoplé una risa. -Son tan para cual.-

 

~

 

Al día siguiente, me levanté a desayunar.

El aroma de la comida ya se sentía desde el cuarto y me dirigí a la cocina.

Antes de llegar a la puerta, escuche a Hoseok reírse despacio en el conocido silencio del dormitorio por la mañana.

_No espíes Hyungwon, no espíes... Bueno, mejor sí._

Cuando mire hacia adentro, Hoseok preparaba el desayuno con calma. Kihyun estaba aún en pijama, aferrado a su espalda con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y su cabeza descansando a la altura de sus hombros.

Sonreí para mi mismo y volví a la habitación. No hacía daño darles unos minutos más antes de empezar oficialmente el día.

_Al fin. Tontos._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz 2018! Que sea un año próspero, lleno de buenas vibras, éxitos y fuerzas para conseguir lo que se propongan.  
> Sigamos apoyando a nuestros chicos durante este nuevo año :'D Gracias por leer!!


	8. Parte 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tea & Milk también está disponible en wattpad!! https://www.wattpad.com/story/117428536-tea-and-milk-even-if-it-hurts-sometimes-kiho
> 
> Disfruta tu lectura c:

Muchas personas intentan durante toda su vida alejarse de la etiqueta de "ordinario". Hacen lo posible por vivir aventuras, sentir adrenalina,  _escapar_ de lo que otros ven como "normal".

Otras, nacen con ello. El rostro, el talento, la inteligencia, el corazón, la sonrisa. Un gesto, un destello que los vuelve diferentes. Algo que hace que los recuerden.

Para algunos es más fácil, para otros una constante lucha, o un imposible (a veces, autoimpuesto). Y para un porcentaje, no es importante.

Para un porcentaje de humanos  _tan humanos como el resto (a veces incluidos en los grupos anteriores)_ no importa ser"ordinario". Y es que en el fondo, todos lo somos.

Tal vez estés en la cima, tal vez a punto de subir. Tal vez tengas un sueño o brillen en tu rostro las luces de un escenario, pero aún así aprecias dormir hasta tarde los días de lluvia, o la comida casera. Beber con amigos, recibir abrazos u obsequios inesperados. 

Enamorarte. Ser correspondido.

Ellos estaban encaminados a la cima y brillando ya muy alto, pero a veces, se sentían normales. Y les gustaba.

Porque quizás se trataba de eso. De abrazar la propia  _normalidad_  para ser feliz. Lo corriente, en medio del lujo o el caos. Lo pequeño en un mundo muy grande.

Lo que algunos son completamente incapaces de comprar, o de sentir.

O de aceptar.

 

~

 

Las luces del árbol de Navidad se encendían y apagaban a un ritmo continuo y se reflejaban tenues en la pared al punto de ser hipnotizantes. Sobraron bebidas del festejo de año nuevo, la noche era fría pero agradable de forma notoria, el grupo estaba en casa después de visitar a sus familias por unos días y el ambiente era simplemente fantástico.  

Había comida y Changkyun puso música mientras Minhyuk ubicaba el tablero de Monopoly en la mesa de la sala. 

Hyungwon ganó seis rondas antes de que Jooheon decidiera cambiar de juego porque "Hyungwon, estás haciendo trampa" ("no estoy haciendo trampa, solo no te gusta perder, pero como digas") y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Hoseok abrió una botella, Kihyun abrió otra, y luego algunas latas se juntaron alrededor de la mesa. 

Hyungwon volvió a ganar. Varias veces.

-Basta, arriba.- Reclamó Minhyuk seriamente. -Vamos a resolver esto bien.- Se levantó del suelo y empezó a estirarse.

-Oh, ¿vamos a pelear?- Intentando evitar una sonrisa, Hyungwon se apuntó a si mismo, incrédulo. - _¿Vas a pelear conmigo?_ -

Hyunwoo bajó una lata de cerveza de sus labios y los observó callado, esperando la mínima señal de que la situación pasara a mayores (casi completamente improbable, pero nunca se sabe).

-Por favor, como si fuera a golpearte de verdad o algo.- Minhyuk rodó los ojos y subió el volumen de la música. -Es una batalla de baile, iluso.-

Hyungwon lo miró poco sorprendido desde el suelo. -No.-

-Pues eso es miedo.- Contestó Minhyuk, y Red Velvet empezó a sonar.

-Ohhhh.- Hoseok se cubrió la boca con las manos, como si Minhyuk hubiera dicho algo muy ofensivo. -Te está llamando miedoso, Hyungwon. ¿Cómo se atreve?-

Hyungwon resopló una risa sin darle importancia. - _Miedo de Minhyuk_ , ajá.-

-Es porque en esto no puede hacer trampa.- Minhyuk canturreaba mientras seguía la coreografía de memoria.

- _Ohhhh._ \- Esta vez, Changkyun se cubrió el rostro. -Tu honor, Hyungwon hyung,  _tu orgullo._ - 

Hyungwon miró a Changkyun, luego a Minhyuk, y apoyó su cerveza en la mesa antes de levantarse. 

-¿En serio, Hyungwon?- Kihyun rodó los ojos ante lo fácil que fue provocarlo.

-Shh, Minhyuk hyung quiere pelear, vamos a pelear.- Contestó, moviendo los muebles para darle espacio a una improvisada pista de baile.

-Van a bailar canciones de  _girl groups_ , por Dios.- Insistió Kihyun.

-Y  _maldición_  que no sabe donde se mete.- Murmuró Hyungwon.

-¡Ohhhh!- Exclamaron Hoseok y Changkyun al mismo tiempo.

-Dios.- Jooheon negó con la cabeza, resignado. -Como sea, le apuesto a Minhyuk.-

-Yo a Hyungwon.- Agregó Hyunwoo y Minhyuk lo apuntó con el dedo.

-Traición.-

Changkyun se acomodó en el suelo y abrió distraído un paquete de papas.   -Apuesto por quien me lleve a almorzar mañana.-

Hyungwon abrió la boca para hablar pero Minhyuk se la cubrió con la mano. -¡Trato!- 

-Voy a buscar más para sobrevivir a esta situación.- Kihyun removió su lata vacía y se dirigió a la cocina.

 -Otra para mí, hyung.- Pidió Jooheon. 

Changkyun levantó la mano sin despegar la vista de las papas. -Y para Changkyun.-

Kihyun volvió a asomarse desde la puerta. -Otra para  _todos,_ ¿sí? Sí. Ok.- 

Hoseok dejó de intentar provocar tanto a Hyungwon como a Minhyuk gritando cosas sin sentido y se levantó en silencio tras Kihyun, despeinando a Changkyun con una mano al pasar.

Se recostó en el marco de la puerta. Kihyun sacaba latas del refrigerador y sonrió cuando se percató de su presencia.

-Hey ¿qué pasa?- Preguntó, y empezó a sacar más snacks de un gabinete.

-Nada.- Hoseok se encogió de hombros. -Sólo te ves bien con mi sweater y cervezas en la mano, supongo.-

Kihyun se detuvo a mitad de camino. -Wow. Eso fue cursi.-

-Vamos, lo cursi es lo nuestro.- Hoseok sonrió y se acercó para llevar algunos paquetes. -Además, no es mentira.-

-Creí que me veía bien todo el tiempo.-

-Pues sí, tampoco es mentira.-

Kihyun lo empujó ligeramente con su costado. -Oye.-

-¿Qué?- Hoseok soltó una pequeña risa y rodeó a Kihyun con uno de sus brazos.

Notó que sus mejillas tenían un color casi imperceptible. Entonces, presionó un ruidoso beso en una de ellas.

-Ahh, quítate.- Kihyun intentó apartarlo pero rió también, causando que Hoseok lo besara de nuevo varias veces.

-Hoseok, me haces cosquillas,- Kihyun intentó no reír. Una de sus manos se posó sobre su mandíbula y lo alejó un poco. -basta, los chicos están justo ahí.-

-Sí, sí, lo sé... ¿uno más?-

Kihyun lo miró dispuesto a negarse, sólo porque sí y por molestarlo, pero Hoseok lo vió dudar e intentó acercarse de nuevo, rodeando su cintura con ambas manos.

Las bolsas que Kihyun aún sostenía quedaron entre ellos. Hoseok ladeó la cabeza. -¿Por favor?-  
-Hay  _snacks_  entre nosotros, hyung. Por muy genial que eso suene.- Bromeó Kihyun, pero Hoseok esperó en silencio.

Los ojos de Kihyun pasaron de los suyos hacia sus labios, y Hoseok sonrió porque sabía que había ganado. 

-No sonrías así.- Murmuró Kihyun.  
-¿Así cómo?-  
-Como lo estás haciendo ahora.-  
-Oh, ¿por qué no?-  
Kihyun posó su mano tras la nuca de Hoseok, acercándose un poco más.

-Porque me muero.-

Juntó sus labios despacio. Hoseok afirmó sus manos en su cintura y un leve sonido escapó de su garganta cuando Kihyun tomó su labio inferior fugazmente entre sus dientes.

Al separarse, Hoseok lo observó por un momento. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, anclados a los suyos y  _maldición_  que lo daría todo por la tímida sonrisa satisfecha que Kihyun esbozaba después de quitarle el aliento con un beso.

-¡Hoseok hyung, vuelve!- Gritó Minhyuk desde la sala.  
-Hoseok hyung está en mi equipo, lo siento.-  
-¡Hyung!-

Los gritos hicieron que Kihyun recostara su cabeza en el hombro de Hoseok. Resopló una risa.  _Típico_.

-Era sólo uno más.- Recordó antes de alejarse.

Hoseok dejó caer sus manos de su cintura con facilidad y lo siguió con la vista mientras Kihyun acomodaba en su antebrazo las bolsas y un par de latas en sus manos.

-Por ahora.- Aclaró Hoseok tomando algunas por su cuenta.  
Kihyun se detuvo, volteó por un segundo y le sonrió. -Está bien, por ahora.-

 

~

 

Luego de una intensa (en realidad no) batalla de baile, música demasiado alta, varias cervezas más y Minhyuk pidiendo revancha (Hyungwon ganó de nuevo por apoyo del público. Léase: Changkyun), el dormitorio cayó en una apacible tranquilidad.

  
Minhyuk estaba dormido en la alfombra como si fuera a hacer un ángel de nieve y Jooheon usaba su estómago como almohada. Una película brillaba en la pantalla de la TV y parecía ser el único prestando atención.

Hoseok se había instalado en el sillón después de negarse a participar en la batalla más que con apoyo moral. En algún momento de la noche, Kihyun se acomodó en su regazo.

Sabía que Kihyun se había divertido y eso era suficiente para hacerlo sentir satisfecho. Habló mucho, se rió con fuerza y Hoseok estaría mintiendo si dijera que no notó que un buen número de latas vacías le correspondían a él.

Hoseok sabía que lo necesitaba. Relajarse así, con ellos. Reír sin preocuparse por nada más. Beber, si tenía ganas de hacerlo. Y no lo detuvo.

Sólo se encargó de sostenerlo entre sus brazos y resguardarlo en su pecho cuando se lo pidió con los ojos, devolverle cada beso que dejaba en su mandíbula y acariciarle el cabello hasta estar casi seguro de que estaba dormido.

Hoseok desvió su vista de la televisión para observar a Changkyun, que estaba sentado en el suelo con su espalda contra el sillón. Hyungwon se acostó completamente a su lado usando su regazo como almohada.

Changkyun llevaba varios minutos enroscando mechones del cabello de Hyungwon en sus dedos. De pronto, se detuvo, se inclinó para comprobar que estuviera durmiendo y luego restregó sus manos por sus propios ojos.

-¿Quieres dormir?- Preguntó Hyunwoo desde abajo de una manta en el otro sofá.

-Mhm.- Afirmó Changkyun y sacudió el hombro de Hyungwon para despertarlo, sin mucha respuesta. -Hyung, vamos a dormir.-

Hyunwoo se levantó de su lugar. -Todos deberíamos acostarnos ya, es algo tarde.- Murmuró y se agachó junto a Changkyun, levantando la espalda de Hyungwon con cuidado para que pudiera moverse.

Hyungwon abrió los ojos sin demasiadas ganas y Changkyun le palmeó la espalda. -Ve a tu cama, hyung.-

Cuando ambos estuvieron de pie, puso sus manos en sus hombros y lo guió a su habitación.

-¿Hoseok...?- Murmuró Kihyun de repente, justo antes de que lo despertaran.

-Hey, tú.- Hoseok se incorporó despacio para no molestarlo.

-Me siento...- Kihyun bostezó con fuerza. -Me siento mareado.-

-¿Te sientes mal?- Hoseok buscó sus ojos y Kihyun negó con la cabeza. -¿Quieres agua? ¿Qué sientes?-

Kihyun resopló una risa y tomó las mejillas de Hoseok en sus manos. -Qué... linnndo eres cuando haces muchas preguntas.- Balbuceó.

Hoseok abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Luego, sonrió.

-Yoo Kihyun, ¿acaso estás ebrio?-

Kihyun rió de nuevo. -¿Cómo podría saber eso... hmm? No estoy, no. Sólo can... cansado, creo.-

Jooheon (que despedía a un Minhyuk en dudosas condiciones de sobriedad hacia su cuarto) observó la escena y revolvió el cabello de Kihyun. -¿Necesitas agua, hyung?-

Kihyun se pasó las manos por los ojos y aceptó. Hoseok acarició su espalda y trató de aguantar una sonrisa. Era muy extraño que bebiera hasta el punto de sentirse confundido incluso habiendo pasado rato de que Hoseok lo viera dejar su última lata sobre la mesa.

Cuando Jooheon regresó con una botella de agua, esperó a que Kihyun la tomara con ambas manos antes de irse.

-¿No necesitas ayuda?- Le preguntó a Hoseok.

-Nah, gracias Jooheonie.- Respondió mientras ayudaba a Kihyun a levantarse de sus regazo. -Yo me encargo, no te preocupes.-

-Adiooós...- Kihyun alzó su mano y la sacudió despacio en dirección a Jooheon. -Eres amable.- Murmuró.

Jooheon le devolvió el gesto y soltó una risa. -Que duermas bien, Kihyun hyung.-

-Tú también, Amable.- Kihyun se volteó de nuevo hacia Hoseok. -Esta botella está fría.- Observó.

-Pues sí.- Hoseok lo tomó de la mano para guiarlo a la habitación. -Probablemente estuviera en el congelador.-

-Qué genial.- Kihyun miraba la botella con mucho interés y se tambaleó cuando empezaron a caminar.

Hoseok se detuvo para contenerlo. -Hey, te tengo, amigo.-

- _Amigo._ \- Al parecer a Kihyun le parecía sumamente divertido. -Es que está oscuro.- Rió, aferrándose a su brazo.

-Ya veo.-

-No, no ves porque está oscuro.-

Está vez, Hoseok cerró los ojos un segundo y rió también. -Entiendo.-

-¿Qué es tan divertido, hmm?- Kihyun rozó su frente en su hombro.

-Tú.-

-¿Yo?-

-Mhm.- Hoseok le plantó un beso en el cabello. -Bebe más ¿sí?-

-Bueno.-

-Y después vamos a dormir.-

-Está bien.-

Kihyun se acabó el agua en un momento y Hoseok le quitó la botella de las manos.

-Te quiero.- Soltó Kihyun.

-También yo, Kihyun.-Hoseok le besó la mejilla.

-Hoseok.- Kihyun soltó un bostezo en el medio de la oración. -Me siento...-

Kihyun se detuvo. Hoseok intentó ver su rostro. Tal vez se sentía mal.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes?-  
-Me siento... Ebrio.-  
- _Ebrio._ \- Repitió Hoseok. -¿Ahora lo estás admitiendo?-  
-Sí.- Kihyun asintió despacio.  
-¿Y eso es bueno o malo?-  
-Divertido. Es como... Lento.- Kihyun observó a Hoseok en las sombras del cuarto y le pinchó una mejilla con su dedo índice. -Woaaah.- Exclamó, sorprendido.

Hoseok arrugó la nariz ante el gesto y sonrió. -¿Qué pasa?-

-Es que...- Kihyun acercó más su rostro, como si quisiera verlo de cerca. -Eres... Como que súper atractivo.-

Hoseok parpadeó un par de veces y soltó una risa lo más silenciosa posible. -Wow, uhm, gracias, cielo. Opino lo mismo de ti.-

-Es que ¿cómo eres tan guapo,- Kihyun lucía realmente confundido al respecto, casi indignado. -y además de eso, eres  _mi_  novio?-

-Por mucho que este disfrutando este escenario,- Hoseok sonrió y le removió algunos cabellos del rostro. -vamos a dormir, ¿está bien?-

-¿En serio somos novios?- Preguntó Kihyun.

-¿Qué pregunta es esa?- Una vez más, Hoseok resopló una risa. Todo esto era muy tierno y lo estaba superando. -Sí, Kihyun.-

- _Oh por Dios._ \- Kihyun coló sus brazos bajo los de Hoseok y entrelazó sus manos en su espalda, apegándose a él.

Al sentir el peso contra su pecho, Hoseok se tomó un momento para respirar. Se detuvo en ese instante, intentando memorizar a Kihyun sosteniéndolo cerca de esa manera, tan suave, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo sentir seguro de que no tenía intenciones de dejarlo ir.

Lo rodeó también con sus brazos y dejó un beso en su frente. -¿Crees poder subir a mi espalda?- Preguntó en voz baja.

-Mm, nop.- Kihyun lo miró con ojos brillantes y cansados. -Puedo hacerte daño. Soy pesado.- Murmuró y lo apretó más fuerte.

-Oye, eso no es verdad. Te cargo todo el tiempo.-

-Y también te duele la espalda, a veces.- Kihyun bostezó con fuerza. -¿Por qué me haces hablar, mm? No quiero.-

Hoseok negó con la cabeza. No serviría contradecirlo ahora. -Entonces,- tomó los brazos de Kihyun y los llevó detrás de su cuello, ubicando sus manos detrás de su cintura. -sube a mis pies.-

Kihyun miró hacia abajo un momento y colocó sus calcetines encima de los de Hoseok. -Woah, qué inteligente.- Exclamó asombrado. Aún así, su voz apenas se elevaba.

Hoseok empezó a caminar despacio en dirección a la habitación, haciendo un mínimo esfuerzo de esta forma. -Lo sé, ¿verdad? Y es divertido.-

Luego de avanzar unos pasos en la mínima luz del dormitorio, Kihyun recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Hoseok. Alzó la vista y observó su perfil en silencio mientras acariciaba su nuca con sus pulgares.

Aún estaba algo mareado, pero su cabeza dejó de dar vueltas y el ligero dolor que sentía detrás de los ojos había desaparecido.

Todo fue reemplazado por la calma respiración de Hoseok junto a él. En esta posición, los latidos de su corazón eran cercanos y accesibles.

Una ola de calor se extendió amable por su pecho, llenándolo por completo.

-Hoseok.- Susurró, solo para que él lo escuchara.

-¿Mm?-

-Te amo.-

Hoseok detuvo sus pasos y Kihyun lo miró de frente por un momento. 

-¿Por qué paras?- Preguntó.  
-Es que, wow. Wow. Me sorprendí.-

Hoseok bajó la mirada y sintió suave calidez en el rostro que esperó pasara desapercibida.

-Oh. Lo siento.- Murmuró Kihyun.

-¡No, no! No es de esa forma. Es sólo que...- Empezó. -Es como si aún me quitaras el aliento con solo decirlo.-

Hoseok posó gentil sus labios sobre los suyos. Inocente, casi fugaz. Aún así, suficiente para que Kihyun apretara su camiseta en sus manos.

-También te amo, cariño. Más que a nada en el mundo.-

Kihyun regresó su cabeza a su hombro, como si el color en el rostro de Hoseok se le hubiera contagiado. -...¿Podemos caminar así por siempre?-

La puerta del cuarto estaba entreabierta y Hoseok la cerró detrás de ellos con la cadera. -Creo que podemos discutir eso mañana.-

 -Es lindo.- Kihyun alzó los brazos al apartarse para que Hoseok le quitara el sweater. -Me gusta.-

La prenda quedó abandonada en el suelo y Hoseok se quitó la camiseta por encima de la cabeza. -Y tú a mi.-

Las manos de Kihyun encontraron su lugar detrás de su cuello. -Entonces, ¿eso es un sí?-

-¿Acaso no estabas mareado y cansado y no querías hablar?- Preguntó Hoseok, esbozando media sonrisa. Un pequeño puchero apareció en los labios de Kihyun.

-Aguafiestas.-

-Auch. Hieres mis sentimientos.-

-Eres un tonto.- Kihyun pegó su frente a la suya, sintiéndolo cerca sin ver más que sombras en la oscuridad.  -Dios... Cómo me gustas.-

Hoseok permaneció en silencio, lo dejó acercarse y Kihyun recorrió de memoria la distancia hacia sus mejillas. -Gracias por cuidar de mi.-

Una tímida sonrisa se hizo presente en el rostro de Hoseok. -Gracias por permitirmelo.-

-...Eso es cursi.- Notó Kihyun y Hoseok le robó un beso de los que nunca se cansaría de robar.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?- Suspiró. -Es lo nuestro.-

 

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
